


Невероятные Мстители

by captainsilent



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Established Relationship, Even adopted ones, F/M, M/M, Secret Identity, Starks can't stay out of trouble ever, Superfamily
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8187262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainsilent/pseuds/captainsilent
Summary: Спустя пятнадцать лет после введения в действие Программы Переселения Супергероев Мстители расформированы и живут обычной жизнью гражданских. А вот их дети, похоже, не могут не искать проблем на свою голову.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Incredible Avengers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/936313) by [Wordsplat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordsplat/pseuds/Wordsplat). 



> Фанфик является АУ на мультфильм "Суперсемейка"

**Восемнадцать лет назад**

Стив возился с микрофоном, прикрепленным к его костюму, поправляя его так, чтобы он перестал издавать хрипящие обрывистые звуки помех. Его тело наверняка блокировало приёмник, ему стоит перевесить микрофон на другую сторону рубашки…

– Он может проломать стену, но дай парню микрофон, и он теряется, – захихикал один из операторов, готовя оборудование к интервью, а Стив изо всех сил пытался выглядеть не настолько недовольным, насколько себя чувствовал. Пять лет с момента его разморозки, а общество всё ещё относилось к нему как к старому чудаку, размахивающему своей тростью и болтающему о «старых добрых временах».

– Снимаем через пять, четыре… – оператор на пальцах показал «три, два, один», и они вышли в эфир.

– Итак, Капитан Америка, – ведущая вежливо ему улыбнулась, хоть её и не было видно на экране. – У Вас есть секретная личность?

– Конечно, – кивнул Стив. Что это был за вопрос такой? Она что, думала, он так за продуктами ходит? – Я не знаю ни одного героя, у которого нет секретной личности. Кто хочет быть под давлением «супер» всё время?

– Как Вы думаете, есть ли правда в слухе, что Железный человек может стать первым супергероем, раскрывшим свою личность? Многие говорят, что он – тот самый Тони Старк. Если кто-то и сможет выдержать давление «супер» всё время, то это он, не правда ли?

– Я знаю Железного человека, – Стив помотал головой. – Он и Тони Старк очень близки, но этот мужчина управляет компанией, которая входит в 500-ку Fortune. Он проводит всё своё свободное время, которого у него немного, на приёмах, благотворительных мероприятиях, кампаниях по сбору средств; когда бы у него было время спасать мир?

– Справедливо. Что Вы можете нам рассказать об Инициативе Мстители?

– Она была отменена очень давно, – нахмурился Стив. Мстители определенно не были в списке вопросов, одобренных Щ.И.Т.ом.

– Но что Вы можете нам рассказать? – настояла ведущая, и Стив поддался.

– Это была лишь идея. После первого появления Тора на Земле, Щ.И.Т. решил, что им нужна специальная команда, которая сможет вести сражения, неподвластные им. Они рассматривали меня, Железного человека, Тора, Халка и двоих своих агентов.

– Почему команда не сработала?

– Как я и сказал, это была лишь идея. Мы были очень…взрывоопасной группой. Мы собрались вместе, чтобы сделать то, что нужно было, но потом руководство Щ.И.Т.а решило не продолжать нашу совместную работу. Мы пошли каждый своим путём.

– Куда?

– По-разному, – пожал плечами Стив. – Тор отправился домой. Халк снова подался в бега. Железный человек продолжил свою работу в качестве телохранителя мистера Старка.

– Вы всё ещё встречаетесь с ними?

– Не часто. Иногда с Железным человеком. У нас общая территория.

– Вы, Черная Вдова и Соколиный глаз – единственные, кто остались с Щ.И.Т.ом, правильно?

– Да, – кивнул Стив. – Они нашли меня.

– Вы чувствуете, что должны им за это?

– Нет, – Стив твердо помахал головой; он с первой же минуты это прояснил. – Это мой выбор продолжать на них работать.

– Вы когда-нибудь задумывались о более простой жизни?

– Простой? – переспросил Стив.

– Остепениться, завести семью? – прояснила ведущая.

– В первую очередь я – солдат. Я всегда буду солдатом. Если я нужен моей стране, я всегда готов ей служить.

– А что если Вы не будете нужны Вашей стране?

– Скажем так, – засмеялся Стив. – Когда миру в течении дня не потребуется спасение, Вы мне об этом скажите, хорошо?

 

– Мы прерываем эту трансляцию, чтобы сообщить об опасной высокоскоростной погоне. Вооруженные грабители едут в северном направлении по 14 улице…

Тони на миг задумался и посмотрел на свои часы.

– Полно времени, – решил он. – ДЖАРВИС, подавай костюм.

– Как пожелаете, сэр, – ответил ДЖАРВИС, и Тони был рад, что взял нужную машину.

Он отклонился назад, когда включилось автоматическое управление, а окна затемнились для секретности. Его кресло откинулось назад, пока не приняло горизонтальное положение, и костюм Железного человека собрался на нём. В это время его приборная панель изменилась, открывая экран с обозначенными точками, где он сможет перехватить вооруженных преступников. Ещё шесть кварталов; он надавил на тормоз, съехал к тротуару и выскочил из машины. Он собирался рвануть дальше по улице, но крохотная старушка приковыляла прямо к нему.

– Вооруженные преступники, вроде как спешу…

– Мой кот Пискун не спускается! – заявила она. – Вы просто обязаны снять его!

– Вооруженные преступники совсем немного важнее… – Тони остановился, бросая взгляд на карту, которую ДЖАРВИС показал на его приборной панели. Преступники ехали в его направлении. Вообще-то, он мог бы использовать дерево, чтобы…

– Отойдите, мадам.

Тони взлетел над деревом, хватая его у основания и выдёргивая из земли. Он склонил его на бок, стряхивая над травой, чтобы заставить кота отцепиться. Черт, у этой штуки жуткая хватка…

– Сэр, вооруженные люди поворачивают на эту улицу, – сообщил ему ДЖАРВИС.

– Дерьмо, – пробормотал Тони, сильнее тряся дерево.

Тупой кот наконец вытащил свои когти, как раз вовремя, чтобы Тони замахнулся деревом и сбросил его прямо перед машиной преступников, заставляя их резко затормозить. Полиция без конца его благодарила, а бабушка предложила испечь ему пирог; и всё за один день. Пока он заканчивал дела с полицией, он услышал, как их сканнер оглашал ограбление туристического автобуса.

– ДЖАРВИС, тебе нужна ещё одна дефрагментация?

– Прошу прощения? – настолько раздраженно заявил ДЖАРВИС, насколько это мог сделать искусственный интеллект.

– Почему ты не сказал мне, что совершается ограбление? – он ещё раз махнул полиции, прежде чем направиться к машине; ему нужно было закрыть её прежде чем оставить и отправится за грабителями.

– При всём уважении, сэр, у Вас нет времени, и в городе есть ещё супергерои, способные…

– Ещё супергерои, да. Более способные, я так не думаю, – ухмыльнулся Тони, открывая дверь только чтобы нажать на кнопку блокировки. – И расслабься, у меня есть время…

– Куда дальше?

– Какого че?.. – зашипел Тони на мелкого, сидящего в его машине. – Убирайся из моей машины!

– Но я Железный Мальчик! – заявило дитё, ставя руки в боки и подпрыгивая на кресле. Ему было лет двенадцать или тринадцать; к его рукам и ногам были привязаны разные гаджеты, а на голове было что-то ужасно похожее на очки для плавания.

– Что? Нет, – нахмурился Тони. – Подожди, я тебе помню, ты тот малой из фан-клуба! Джейк. Джимми. Нет, Джастин. Джастин!

– Меня зовут Железный мальчик!

– Послушай, я был хорошим, – настоял Тони. – И это что-то новенькое для меня, правда. Я позировал для фото, подписывал каждый клочок бумаги, который ты мне тыкал, но это…

– Нет-нет-нет, Вам не стоит волноваться о том, чтобы тренировать меня! – ребёнок пододвигался ближе с каждым словом, с широкой и радостной улыбкой, с горящими от фанатизма глазами. – Я знаю все Ваши приемы, стиль борьбы с преступностью, любимые фразочки, всё! Я твой главный фанат!

– ДЖАРВИС?

– Сэр?

– Катапультировать.

ДЖАРВИС послушался, и машина выбросила парня на траву. Тони закрыл её и запустил репульсоры, взмывая в небо, не оглядываясь назад. Он попросил ДЖАРВИСА использовать записи со спутников, чтобы отследить грабителя, и загнал его в угол на крыше в десяти кварталах. Нью Йорк, блин. Все сумасшедшие.

– Можно многое сказать о женщине по тому, что у неё в сумочке, – заявил Тони, приземляясь, и до смерти пугая грабителя, который сжался и пересчитывал награбленное добро. – Но я не думаю, что тебе интересно это.

– Хэй! – парень резко обернулся, вытаскивая пистолет. – Держись…

Он свалился без сознания, когда что-то бело-красно-синее столкнулось с его черепом.

Владелец патриотического щита вышел из тени, такой же привлекательный, как и всегда, и поднял руку, чтобы поймать своё фирменное оружие.

– Капитан Америка, – открыто улыбнулся Тони, так как маска на лице спрячет любое слишком довольное выражение.

– Железный человек, – Кэп бросил на него развеселенный взгляд, и Тони внезапно ощутил, что тот прекрасно знал, какое у него было выражение лица, с маской или без. Кэп наклонился, чтобы поднять грабителя за шиворот рубашки, и Тони ступил вперед.

– Я с ним справился.

– Конечно справился, – пожал плечами Кэп и бросил грабителя с легкой ухмылкой, на что тот застонал, снова столкнувшись с землей. – Я просто вырубил его для тебя.

– Конечно, ты его вырубил, он был отвлечен на меня.

– Факт, которым я воспользовался, чтобы сделать свою работу.

– Мою работу, ты имеешь в виду.

– Простого спасибо хватит.

– Спасибо, но мне никакая помощь не нужна.

– Хэй, смотри, – вор слегка приподнялся, указывая. – Капитан Америка правда добрался до меня…

Кэп использовал гладкую часть щита, чтобы ударить грабителя по голове, и он снова был без сознания, при том, что Кэп даже не отвёл взгляд от Тони.

– Мы могли бы поделиться, между прочим, – предложил Кэп, подходя на шаг ближе, с легкой .

– Я работаю один, – напомнил ему Тони, хоть и был благодарен за то, что маска скрывала его наверняка влюблённое лицо. Никогда не может надоесть то, как с тобой флиртует Капитан Америка.

– Может, тебе стоит попробовать быть немного более… – Кэп наклонился, его губы слегка коснулись маски, – гибким.

Картинки, которые заполонили мозг Тони, пристыдили бы даже порно индустрию.

– Хэй, ты свободен сегодня вечером? – Тони поймал Кэпа за руку, когда тот отвернулся.

– У меня назначена встреча.

Кэп одарил его нежной, радостной улыбкой, прежде чем всё же отвернуться, подойти к краю и спрыгнуть прямо с крыши здания. Сердце Тони на миг ушло в пятки, как всегда, но один взгляд через край показал, что Кэп приземлился прямо в очень вовремя появившийся квинджет Щ.И.Т.а. У него наверняка всё это время был коммуникатор.

Тони помахал головой с ответной нежной улыбкой, подхватывая грабителя и закидывая его на плечо. Он подлетел с ним к полицейскому участку и сбросил его у входа. Никого не было рядом; это было странно.

– Хэй, Железный человек!

Тони узнал бы этот металлический звук в любое время; он с усмешкой обернулся, махая, когда Воитель с шумом пронесся в небе.

– Хэй, Воитель! – тот, похоже, гонялся за неуправляемым вертолётом, из хвоста которого валил дым, а из кабины стрелял вооруженный преступник. – Нужна помощь?

– Да нет. А ты не должен готовиться?

– У меня есть время! – отмахнулся от него Тони, наблюдая, как он вывел из строя вертолёт и его пассажиров с военной быстротой. Тони позволил ему заниматься своим делом; ему в любом случае было гораздо интереснее то, куда делись все полицейские.

– ДЖАРВИС, что говорят в Нью-Йоркском отделении полиции?

– Сэр, Вам правда стоит направляться…

– Все сегодня так спешат, – хмыкнул Тони. – У меня есть время, вещай.

– Как скажете, сэр, – осуждение ДЖАРВИСА было очевидно, но он продолжил. – Ночь активная, но похоже большинство офицеров собраны у банка в центре, пытаясь успокоить собирающегося прыгнуть парня.

– Вот видишь, это легко, у меня полно времени, и я ещё успею спасти жизнь, – Тони запустил репульсоры, снова поднимаясь в небо и направляясь к банку. – Всё дело в эффективной организации времени, Джей.

– Да, сэр. Мисс Поттс всегда говорит, как Вам это хорошо удается.

– Я сотру эти коды сарказма, которые тебе так нравятся, даже не сомневайся, – хмыкнул Тони, но это была пустая угроза. – Как там наш самоубийца? Есть видео с камер наблюдения?

– К сожалению, на той высоте нет никаких подходящих камер наблюдения.

Тони как раз только приближался к месту, когда человек прыгнул. Он надавил на репульсоры и сделал быстрые подсчеты; он не успеет смягчить падение или нормально поймать парня, ему придется просто…

Тони врезался в прыгнувшего, и они вместе ввалились через окно здания, с которого он спрыгнул. Это было невеселое приземление, но лучше, чем то, которое ждало его на асфальте. Он сумел развернуть их в воздухе так, чтобы не задавить парня, по крайней мере.

– Кажется, что-то сломал, – застонал парень.

– Я уверен, после психологической консультации ты меня простишь, – фыркнул Тони. Он начал помогать парню подняться, прежде чем остановиться. – ДЖАРВИС?

– Сэр?

Что-то…пикало?

– Просканируй этаж, – приказал Тони.

Он подхватил парня и оттащил его на несколько столов дальше, пока ДЖАРВИС проводил сканирование. Он оставил прыгнувшего там, стонущего о его ранениях, пока сам вылетел в коридор. Звук усилился. Это было не пиканье, а тиканье, это была…

– Я обнаружил…

ДЖАРВИСА прервало то, что ближайшая к Тони стена взорвалась, покрывая комнату пылью и завалами. Когда воздух очистился, Тони заметил металлическую маску и зелёный плащ, который знал слишком хорошо.

– Доктор Дум, – прорычал Тони.

– Железный человек, – язвительно ответил Дум.

– И Железный мальчик!

– О Господи, – простонал Тони, оборачиваясь, чтобы посмотреть.

Мальчик – Джейсон? – парил в проёме окна, металлические сооружения вокруг его лодыжек давали сбои, самодельный плащ развевался. Шикарно, теперь у тупого ребёнка был ещё и плащ. Разве он не знал, что ни один уважающий себя супергерой не носил плащи?

Ну, ладно, Тор. Но Тор был исключением во многом.

– Хэй-хэй-хэй! – Джон нажал кнопку, и его с трудом работающая реактивная обувь поднесла его ближе к Тони и Думу. – Разве тебе не интересно, как я так быстро перемещаюсь? Видишь, у меня есть эти реактивные ботинки, они…

– Иди домой, Джек.

– Джастин.

– Точно. Иди домой.

– Послушай, ты всегда говоришь быть честным с собой, но никогда не говоришь, с какой частью себя быть честным. Мне не предназначено быть нормальным или обычным. Я выяснил, кто я…я Железный мальчик!

– Ты заходишь слишком далеко. Это опасно, мелкий, – вздохнул Тони, хватая пронырливого Доктора Дума, который пытался ускользнуть у него за спиной. Он поднял его, но ребёнок продолжал болтать.

– Это потому, что у меня нет суперсил, да? Они не нужны. Воителю они не нужны. Черной Вдове и Соколиному глазу они не нужны. И мне тоже! Посмотри, я это изобрёл! – Джимми указал на свои реактивные ботинки. – Я могу летать!

– Так лети домой, Джеймс, – указал Тони. – Я работаю один.

– Да, мальчик, лети домой, – ухмыльнулся Доктор Дум. Тони может и заметил бы подлое выражение лица злодея, если бы Джесси не отвлёк его болтовнёй.

– Да ладно, просто дай мне шанс! Хэй, я тебе покажу, я пойду приведу полицию!

Тони проводил мальчика взглядом, запоздало замечая бомбу, когда тот отошел, которую Доктор Дум поместил на его плаще. Всегда эти чертовы плащи.

– Джефф, нет! – Тони неохотно отпустил Дума, направляясь за мелким. – Подожди!

– Я могу это сделать, поверь мне…

– Джош, у тебя…

Мелкий вылетел в открытое окно, Тони рванул сразу за ним. Он попытался забрать бомбу, хватая плащ ребёнка и разворачивая его.

– Хэй, прекрати, ты меня сбиваешь, – закричал мелкий. – Отпусти!

– Я пытаюсь помочь! – взорвался Тони, всё ещё пытаясь схватить эту тупую мелкую бомбу. Они летели в ночном небе, уклоняясь от зданий каждый раз, когда поворачивали. – Там бомба, идиот, я пытаюсь…

– Я смогу это сделать, если ты только дашь мне шанс!

Джереми ударил его в лицо ногой, реактивный ботинок испустил поток энергии, который вогнул лицевую пластину, сильно ударяя Тони в нос. Тони отпустил его с криком боли, хоть и смог сделать один последний, удачный рывок за бомбой. Он с минуту неконтролируемо летел вниз, прежде чем вновь смог управлять репульсорами, но бомба продолжала падать. Он рванул за ней, не успевая. Она упала на один из железнодорожных мостов, детонируя и взрывая большой участок путей.

Конечно же, так как момент нужно внимательно выбирать, и он в этом облажался, он уже мог видеть огни приближающегося поезда. Он направлялся прямо к проёму, созданному бомбой, и Тони тут же понял, что у него не будет времени остановиться; было лишь одно потенциальное решение. Он подлетел, приземляясь на мосте и ставя ноги в удобное положение, готовя репульсоры.

– О, это будет так чертовски больно…

Это всё, что он успел сказать, прежде чем поезд врезался ему в грудь.

Он уперся ногами, но ему всё же потребовалось слишком много времени, чтобы остановить поезд. Он немного съехал с края, и на секунду, Тони был уверен, что поезд упадёт. И он погибнет, похороненный под обломками, с вагонами поверх него, просто из-за какого-то тупого мелкого с реактивными ботинками. Поезд замедлился и остановился, не свалившись с края, и Тони сумел оттолкнуть его обратно на рельсы.

Ну, он мог добавить «столкнулся с поездом» к списку «Дерьмо, после которого я выжил».

На то, чтобы закончить со всем этим понадобился ещё час; он нашел Джареда и вручил его полиции, поручая им отвести его домой и убедиться, что родители карапуза узнают, чем он занимался. Джерри всё вещал о том, как он может помочь, и о том, какую ошибку совершал Тони. Тони его игнорировал, вместо этого спрашивая полицейский о прыгнувшем парне.

– Вы отправили медиков?

– Они уже его забрали, – ответил один из них.

– Хорошо. Взрыв в здании был спровоцирован Доктором Думом, которого я поймал за ограблением сейфа. Мы можем поймать его снова, если установим периметр…

– Вы имеете в виду, он сбежал? – нахмурился другой полицейский.

– Ну, да, – скривился Тони. – Джои в этом убедился.

– Железный мальчик!

– Ты не связан со мной! – Тони предупреждающе пригрозил пальцем, когда зазвонило напоминание, и он почувствовал, как уходит краска из лица. – Дерьмо, я должен идти…

– А с Доктором Думом что? – тот же полицейский нахмурился ещё больше, делая шаг к Тони, который в свою очередь сделал три назад.

– Послушайте, в любую другую ночь? Тут же взялся бы. Сегодня? Вроде как правда, важно, жизнь от этого зависит. Мы поймаем его в следующий раз, не то чтобы эти уроды сбегали из-под стражи каждую неделю, – Тони взмыл в небо, набирая максимальную скорость.

Он так опаздывал, так, так чертовски опаздывал, его убьют в ту же минуту, как он зайдёт, как он мог забыть о единственном самом важном моменте своей жалкой жизни…

– Ты опоздал, – Роуди лишь приподнял бровь, когда он зашел в лобби церкви. Он был почти уверен, что это называлось не лобби, но он так же не мог тратить мыслительные возможности на запоминание названия этого помещения. – Очень, очень опоздал.

– Но как я выгляжу? – Тони раскинул руки.

– Как Железный человек.

– О, дерьмо. Точно. ДЖАРВИС, деактивация, – броня сошла с него, складываясь в удобный чемодан, который он вручил Роуди, поправляя стильный костюм, который был под бронёй. – Спрячь это?

– Если он убьёт тебя, никто в той комнате его не остановит, – предупредил Роуди, но взял чемодан и запихнул его за какую-то вазу.

– Хэй, я согласился явиться в церковь ради парня, он может спустить мне с рук опоздание на пять минут…

– Полчаса…

– Меня сбил поезд, понятно, я был занят…

– Тебя что сбило…

– Роуди, – Тони остановился прямо перед дверью, делая глубокий вдох. За этими дверями была вся его оставшаяся жизнь. – Он простит меня. Правда?

– Он всем запрещает отходить от алтаря, если тебе это о чем-то говорит, – засмеялся Роуди. – Он довольно непоколебим в том, что ты явишься. Баки пытался улизнуть раньше и был одарен таким взглядом, что наверняка получил сердечный приступ от осуждения.

– Похоже на него, – улыбнулся Тони слегка взволновано. Он посмотрел на Роуди, говоря и ему, и себе: – Это сработает. Я клянусь. Железным человеком, своей жизнью, его жизнью, я сделаю так, чтобы это сработало. Что бы мне ни пришлось сделать.

– Может помочь, если ты войдёшь и женишься наконец-то, – усмехнулся Роуди, кладя обе руки на спину Тони и толкая его.

Комната взорвалась шумом, когда Тони ввалился, из общего гама были слышны радостные крики, стоны и проклятия, некоторые издавали все три звука. Тони просто продолжил идти, Роуди – на два шага позади него. Они присоединились к остальной свите, и Тони слабо улыбнулся своему будущему мужу.

– Я тебя люблю?

Стив – прекрасный, идеальный, потрясающий Стив – просто обхватил его талию обеими руками, притягивая его для объятия и для поцелуя.

– Я знал, что ты придешь, – пробормотал ему в губы Стив.

Как он убедил этого мужчину выйти за него, Тони никогда не поймёт. И всё же они были здесь, перед каждым из своих друзей. Роуди хлопнул его по плечу, становясь на место его шафера. Баки был на том же месте возле Стива, хоть он и наклонился, чтобы толкнуть Тони в плечо.

– Купи себе часы, Старк.

– Это называется стильно опоздать, Барнс, и ты бы это знал, если бы был стильным хоть раз в своей жизни.

– Ага, потому что яркий красный и безвкусный золотой гораздо более стильные, чем черный…

– Ты что, только что назвал меня безвкусным на моей свадьбе…

– На той, на которую ты опоздал…

– Барнс, – Наташа одарила Баки единственным жестом приподнятой брови.

– Ага, дайте им уже быстро жениться, чтобы мы могли пойти на вечеринку! – пожаловался Клинт, с надеждой поворачиваясь на своей скамейке к Тору. – Ты же притащил выпивку в это раз, правда?

– Да, принёс, – громко ответил Тор, хоть они и сидели недалеко друг от друга.

– Офигенно! – Дарси подняла кулак. – Асгардийская вечеринка, так-то!

– Не могла бы ты задуматься о том, чтобы не ругаться в церкви? – вздохнула Джейн.

– Джейн, возле тебя буквально сидит бог, и я не думаю, что его волнует ругань, – усмехнулся Клинт.

– Тебе вообще стоит даже находиться рядом с асгардийским алкоголем? – Брюс приподнял бровь, обращаясь к Клинту.

– Я не думаю, что хоть кому-то из этих людей можно находиться рядом с асгардийским алкоголем, – пробормотала Пеппер Хэппи, который хмыкнул.

– Вот уж извините, – Клинт состроил недовольное лицо в сторону Брюса, – я – абсолютный ангел…

– То, что ты играешь в купидона, не делает тебя ангелом, – иронически заметил Фил. – Особенно учитывая то, что ты используешь настоящие стрелы.

– В мою защиту, последний раз было очень мало увечий…

Стив угрожающе прочистил горло. В комнате повисла тишина.

– Если вы все не против, я бы хотел выйти замуж.

Церемония была ужасно долгой. Тони не был уверен, как Стив уговорил его на религиозную свадьбу, но он был довольно уверен, что замешана была смертельная комбинация щенячьих глазок, сексуальных услуг и фразы «вечность ничего не значит, если она без тебя». Тони не верил в бога или в жизнь после смерти; он никогда не будет. Это было то, с чем они оба смирились в их отношениях. Но он верил в Стива и слыша, как мужчина, которого он любит, говорит что-то подобное, верил он в реальность этого или нет, это всегда будет делать что-то непонятное с его сердцем.

И похоже что-то с его мозгом, так как он позволил уговорить себя на это.

– Знаешь… – пробормотал Стив рядом, по мере того как священник продолжал читать. – Когда ты спросил меня, есть ли у меня планы на вечер, я подумал, что ты правда забыл.

– Я не забыл, честно, я просто… – Тони с шумом выдохнул. – Отвлекся. Кроме того, разве не ты сказал, что я должен быть более гибким?

Губы Стива дернулись в улыбке.

– Я люблю тебя. Ничто этого не изменит, но если мы собираемся сделать этот брак жизнеспособным, тебе придется быть больше, чем Железным человеком. Мне нужно, чтобы ты так же был Тони, моим Тони, – Стив бросил на него взгляд с волнением в голубых глазах. – Ты же это понимаешь, правда?

– …пока смерть не разлучит вас? – священник закончил говорить одновременно со Стивом.

Со всеми неудачными моментами, которые получались у Тони сегодня, черт, за всю его целую, сумасшедшую жизнь, он бы всё это пережил снова ради этого единственного, идеального момента.

– Да.


	2. Chapter 2

 – …и развитие событий, которое поразило всех, – на супергероя подали в суд за спасение того, кто не хотел быть спасенным. Истец, Оливер Сансвит, чьей попытке суицида помешал Железный человек, подал иск против известного супергероя в Высший суд. Предлагаем посмотреть видео событий снаружи здания суда в день предварительного слушания.

«Мистер Сансвит не просил, чтобы его спасали; Мистер Сансвит не хотел быть спасенным. И результат действий Железного человека ежедневно причиняет моему клиенту боль».

«Хэй, я спас тебе жизнь!»

«Ты не спас мне жизнь, ты испортил мою смерть!»

«Послушай, ты неблагодарный мелкий!..»

«У моего клиента на данный момент больше нет комментариев».

Всего пять дней спустя, ещё один иск был подан на уже печально известного Железного человека, жертвой аварии поезда. Хоть Железного человека и спонсировала Старк Индастриз, которая оплачивала все убытки, причиненные неумелым «героем», эти иски открыли дорогу для десятков других исков по всему миру. Предлагаем посмотреть видео, где мэр Нью-Йорка говорит от имени города.

«Пришло время, чтобы их секретные личности стали их единственными личностями. Им пора либо присоединиться к нам, либо уйти».

Под ужасным давлением общественности и подавляющим финансовым бременем накапливающейся горы исков, Щ.И.Т., правительственный отдел, заведующий делами сверхлюдей, тихо инициировали Программу переселения супергероев. Сверхлюди будут амнистированы за свои прошлые действия взамен на обещание никогда не возвращаться к геройской деятельности.

Где они сейчас? Они живут среди нас. Обычные граждане, обычные герои, тихо и анонимно продолжают делать мир лучше…»

– Хэй, Пит, чего смотришь?

Питера заглянул в гостиную, и Питер быстро поставил шоу на паузу. Заметив баннер, горящий на весь экран – Супергерои живут среди нас – отец вздохнул и вошел в комнату, вытирая тряпкой замасленные руки. Он наверняка лишь высунулся передохнуть; обычно он не выходил из мастерской, пока папа не вытаскивал его оттуда.

– Так, всё ещё заинтересован всей этой супергеройщиной, да?

– Я просто… Я не могу поверить, что люди так ополчились на них, – помотал головой Питер, всё ещё не отрывая взгляд от экрана. – Они делали так много хорошего, а Программа просто…парализовала их.

Сегодня была пятнадцатая годовщина Программы по перемещению супергероев, потому по телевизору показывали спец-выпуск о ней. Питер всегда был восхищён супергероями, но его интерес возрос несколько месяцев назад, когда во время школьной экскурсии в Оскорп его укусил паук, из-за чего у него развились его собственные способности. И теперь, ему всё было мало. Он поглощал информацию о супергероях, о том, что привело к их появлению и активности, что происходило в зенит их деятельности, о Программе и причинах её введения. Технически не было никаких законов против супергеройской деятельности, но общество восстало так яростно против неё, что никто не решался, боясь исков и вмешательства правительства.

Ему было всего два, когда Программа была введена в действие. Он не помнил, каково это был, когда супергерои всё ещё были активны, хоть и хотел. Он всё ещё жил тогда со своими родными родителями; его отец усыновил его, когда ему было четыре, после пожара. Он иногда задумывался, если бы не было Программы, может, супергерой смог бы спасти его биологических родителей, его тётю и дядю. Но это был замкнутый круг – если бы их спасли, его приёмные родители никогда не усыновили бы его, и у него не было бы той семьи, которая есть сейчас.

Он любил своих отцов. Он мало помнил со времени до того, как они усыновили его, но он помнил, как они окружали его любовью и поддержкой с первой же минуты. Они могли быть слишком контролирующими время от времени, иногда унизительно влюбленными друг в друга, но все же, большинство родителей его друзей были разведены, навечно расставшись или проводили всё своё время крича друг на друга. Он знал, что ему очень повезло, даже если они не поддерживали его помешательство на супергероях.

Он предполагал, что они, наверное, поддерживали Программу или что-то в этом роде. Они не любили даже упоминаний о супергероях, не говоря уже о непонятно как отрытой коллекции фигурок и комиксов Питера. Комиксы, кстати, были до сих пор довольно популярны – папа был иллюстратором для одной из крупных компаний (что, ну привет, очень лицемерно), но людям похоже больше нравилась идея о супергероях, чем их реальность. Питер волновался о том, как его родители отреагируют, если когда-нибудь выяснят, что у него есть способности. Будут ли они злы на него или, что ещё хуже, разочарованы в нём?

\- Общественность непостоянна, Питер, - пожал плечами отец, падая на диван рядом с ним. – Ты это знаешь лучше, чем многие.

Это было правдой. Отец владел Старк Индастриз, - компанией, работающей в сфере экологически чистой энергии и электроники, которая, по сути, питала весь мир. Было не так много домов сегодня, в которых не было хоть каких-то технологий от СИ, или которые не работали на энергетике, созданной инновациями СИ. Отец был тем, кто поднял компанию на такой успешный уровень, и некоторое время Питер лично имел дело с общественным мнением. Однако, отец покинул свой пост ради работы главным инженером несколько лет назад, передавая свое место генерального директора Миссис Хоган, своей бывшей ассистентке. Они уже не были такими знаменитостями как раньше, но всё ещё иногда попадали в заголовки, особенно когда СИ много появлялась в новостях.

– Наверное, – признал Питер. – Но я всё ещё не могу вообразить, почему общественность ополчилась на людей, которые просто пытались защитить мир. Они спасали жизни, почему люди этого не видели?

– Ты особенный малый, знаешь? – отец одарил его лёгкой полуулыбкой и стащил пульт. – Но хватит уже этих супергеройских разговоров. Мы должны закончить с CSI до того, как твой папа придёт домой и украдёт мой чертов телевизор снова.

– Ты имеешь в виду наш чёртов телевизор? – папа улыбнулся, появляясь в проходе, бросая свой портфель на пол и пересекая комнату. Проходя он выдернул пульт у отца, прежде чем опустится рядом с Питером. – Новая серия «Анатомии страсти», Тони, не лишай меня её.

– Я ничего тебя не лишаю, я спасаю тебя, я предотвращаю гниение твоего мозга от этого мусора, – Тони потянулся через Питера, чтобы попытаться отобрать пульт назад, но папа поднял его в воздух. – Стив, ну перестань…

– Вещи не являются мусором только потому, что немного более драматичны, чем ты любишь.

– Он драматичен, потому что это мыльная опера, которая по определению является мусором.

– Почему бы нам просто не посмотреть шоу? – предложил Питер. Стив посмотрел в телевизор, а потом на отца, через плечо Питера.

– Снова супергерои?

– Снова супергерои.

– Ага, я всё ещё здесь.

– Я знаю, сынок, – папа вздохнул также, как отец раньше. – Ты разве больше ни в чем не заинтересован?

– Это не единственное, чем я заинтересован, – запротестовал Питер. – Я занимаюсь альбомами выпускников, состою в научном клубе, конструирую вещи с отцом в мастерской всё время. Почему мне также не могут нравиться супергерои?

– Могут, – поспешно сказал Тони. – Мы не говорим, что ты не можешь этим интересоваться. Мы просто…удивлены. Они слегка устарели.

– Спасение жизней никогда не перестанет быть крутым, отец, – нахмурился Питер.

Стив и Тони обменялись взглядами.

– Хорошо, – Тони помахал головой с улыбкой. – Хочешь смотреть спец-выпуск о супергероях – будем смотреть его.

– Можешь перемотать? – увлеченно заёрзал Питер.

– Конечно, – засмеялся Стив.

– …истец, Оливер Сансвит, чьей попытке суицида помешал Железный человек, подал иск против известного супергероя в Высший суд. Предлагаем посмотреть видео событий снаружи здания суда в день предварительного слушания.

«Мистер Сансвит не просил, чтобы его спасали; Мистер Сансвит не хотел быть спасенным. И результат действий Железного человека ежедневно причиняет моему клиенту боль».

«Хэй, я пас тебе жизнь!»

«Ты не спас мне жизни, ты испортил мою смерть!»

«Послушай, ты неблагодарный мелкий!..»

Стив хмыкнул на тираду Железного человека, и Тони состроил ему рожу. Питер проигнорировал их выходки. Он давно уже оставил попытки понять это их странное чтение мыслей друг друга. Они утверждали, что это из-за восемнадцати лет брака, но Питер был довольно уверен, что они просто странные.

«У моего клиента на данный момент больше нет комментариев».

Всего лишь пять дней спустя, ещё один иск был подан на тогда печально известного Железного человека, жертвой аварии поезда. Хоть Железного человека и спонсировала Старк Индастриз, которая оплачивала…»

– Тебе когда-нибудь приходилось работать с ним, отец? – спросил Питер, восхищенно перебивая ведущего.

– Эм, ну, – Тони прочистил горло. – Он около десяти лет был моим телохранителем. Я когда-нибудь это упоминал? Я уверен, что упоминал…

– Нет, ты никогда этого не упоминал! – воскликнул Питер. – Отец!

– Это было другое время, Питер, сверхлюди были везде, – отмахнулся от него Тони. – В этом не было ничего особенного…

– Ты знал величайшего супергероя всех времён и в этом не было ничего особенного?

– Я думал, что Капитан Америка был величайшим супергероем всех времён, – нахмурился Стив. – Ты так говорил в прошлом году, когда хотел тематическую вечеринку в стиле Капитана Америки на свой день рождения.

– Они оба были…они все были. Мстители, – благоговейно сказал Питер. – Они были лучшими из лучших.

– Они работали вместе лишь раз… – попытался заметить Тони.

– Да, но никогда больше не было такой же команды, – помахал головой Питер. – И все комиксы говорят, что они помогали друг другу годами, поддерживали связь…

– Нельзя верить всему, что ты читаешь, Питер, – напомнил ему Стив.

– Но что более важно, кто был лучшим Мстителем? – спросил Тони. – Железный человек однозначно был самым крутым, не говоря уже о том, что самым сильным…

– Вот уж нет, Капитан Америка был в два раза сильнее, – хмыкнул папа.

– Ни черта, – отец состроил возмущенное выражение лица.

– Досье Кэпа говорит, что у него была сила десяти человек… – заметил Питер.

– Ха, я говорил!.. – начал было Стив.

– …тогда как досье Железного человека утверждает, что он может поднять 100 тонн, находясь в броне, – закончил Питер.

– Понял, старик! – Тони тыкнул пальцем в грудь папы, показывая ему язык.

– Это абсолютно неверно!.. – начал протестовать Стив.

– Почитай досье и порыдай, – самодовольно усмехнулся Тони.

– Ну, Тор и Халк вообще-то были сильнее их обоих, – напомнил им Питер, неуверенный, почему это они внезапно так увлеклись этим, когда всегда только и говорили, что супергерои устарели. – Тору приписывали 200 тонн, а Халк мог поднять 100 тонн в относительно спокойном состоянии, а в ярости его сила была охарактеризована как неизмеримая.

– Да, ладно, но Тор пришелец, так что он не считается, и Халк не может летать, так что очевидно, что Железный человек… – начал Тони.

– Вообще-то, Халк мог вроде как летать, его досье говорит, что он мог прыгать на несколько миль, и его специальное досье утверждает, что однажды он прыгнул аж в атмосферу Земли…

– Фигня! – запротестовал отец. – Не было такого!

– Да, это было в комиксах…

– Комиксы очень преувеличивают, – согласился с Тони Стив. – Я-то знаю, кажется, я работал над этим…

– И ты выпустил это… – отец выглядел потрясенным.

– Это сделало историю интересней, – запротестовал папа. – Но Халк на самом деле не мог прыгнуть в космос. Капитан Америка, однако, прыгал со зданий…

– В квинджет, каждый на такое способен, – закатил глаза Тони.

– Хотел бы я увидеть, как бы ты попробовал это сделать без…без особенных приспособлений, – бросил вызов Стив.

– Я однозначно мог бы…

– Да ладно, ты бы себе бедро сломал…

– Ты меня старым назвал…

– Кажется, мне есть чем заняться, – решил Питер, хоть они уже его и не слушали. Он выбрался из места между своими препирающимися родителями, схватил рюкзак, валявшийся рядом с диваном, и направился дальше по коридору.

– Морщинки в уголках глаз явно не говорят о молодости…

– Ты сказал, они добавляют мне очарования!

– Это не плохо…

– Ну извините, Мистер Мне Вечно Двадцать Пять…

– Я просто говорю, что ты не мог бы прыгнуть со здания…

– А вот и мог бы! Я всё ещё тренируюсь, козёл, я смог бы приземлиться на квинджет во сне…

Питер закрыл дверь в свою комнату, позволяя ей заглушить их продолжающееся пререканье. Он всегда пытался эвакуироваться из комнаты как можно быстрее, как только они входили во вкус, потому что поползновения остаться всегда заканчивались тем, что они внезапно бросали на него взгляд, «вспоминая», что забыли что-то в своей спальне, и пропадали на несколько часов. Питер вздрогнул. Отвратительно.

Комната Питера была его убежищем; его родители туда редко заходили, так как оба верили в необходимость личного пространства для хороших отношений в семье. У отца была его мастерская, у папы – студия, а у Питера - его комната. Ему позволили обустроить её так, как он хотел, что значило, что она была вся забита супергеройскими штучками. У него не было тематической постели или чего-то такого, он уже не был маленьким ребёнком, но были фигурки на полках и хранилище с комиксами.

У него также было три книжные полки, заставленные в два ряда и еле выдерживающие этот вес. Он с первой минуты увлекался чтением, не то чтобы у него был выбор в этом доме; оба его родителя поглощали книги только так. Они читали разные вещи, папа предпочитал историю и философию, а отец погружался в тяжелую науку и академические статьи, но у них было достаточно общих интересов, и они всегда обменивались книгами, споря о темах и предпочтениях в авторах и верности разных мнений. Это было вроде как невозможно, чтобы Питер не был также увлечен чтением, и он был вовлечен в их литературные дискуссии со средней школы. Он редко побеждал – его родители никогда не принадлежали к типу «позволь ему победить, это поднимет его дух» – но это значило, что когда он всё же побеждал, то он это действительно заслужил.

Его стол был довольно большой и заваленный техникой, больше всего места занимал громадный компьютер и все приспособления для камеры. Он сам собрал свой компьютер и разработал личный интерфейс; он отказался от помощи отца, так что он сделал это не так быстро, как мог бы, но он сделал это сам и был чертовски горд этим. Он так провёл несколько часов, возясь и обрабатывая некоторые фото, пока Роуан не ввалился в комнату.

– Хэй, Пит! – Роуан широко улыбнулся во весь рот, падая на кровать Питера. – Чем маешься?

– Альбомом выпускников, – Питер закрыл окно с работой, сохраняя её, прежде чем повернуться в кресле. – Давай-ка, вали с моей кровати.

– Но твоя больше моей, – пожаловался Роуан, но послушался, спрыгивая как раз, когда вошла Эмма, неся Александра на руках.

– Серьёзно, это просто шокирует, это проблема, – заметил Питер, но Эмма лишь закатила глаза.

– Плевать. Ты же приготовишь ужин, правда?

Эмма Беннер и Роуан Блейк были его соседями, хотя казались скорее родственниками. Они жили по соседству с начала времён, и они все росли, играя вместе, в совмещённом заднем дворе, пока их родители, которые были такими лучшими друзьями, которых обычно можно увидеть лишь в телевизионных шоу, болтали за напитками и барбекю.

Питер был самым старшим, в свои семнадцать; Эмме было пятнадцать, она только перешла в старшую школу Питера в этом году, Роуану было десять, он учился в пятом классе, и у него был маленький брат – Александр. Отец Александра настаивал на том, чтобы они не использовали никаких кличек: «мальчика зовут Александр, так его и должны называть». Но отец Питера любил называть его Алекс, Ал, Зандер, любым образом, только чтобы подразнить Дона. Другие звали его Рыбкой для краткости, так как у него были милейшие ярко голубые выпученные глаза, и на эту кличку Дон согласился, так как она не сокращала настоящее имя Александра.

У Питера даже и не было воспоминаний, которые не включали эту компанию; они всегда называли друг друга родственниками, и родители это только поощряли. Вся их семья была довольно большой, на пять домов, все в ряд. Беннеры жили дальше всех, слева – Таша, Брюс и Эмма. Таша перекладывала бумажки в Щ.И.Т.е, хоть она и научилась за эти годы нескольким приёмам самообороны, которые показала им. Брюс был профессором в Нью-Йоркском университете, в том же научном отделе, что и Джейн, мама Роуана и Александра. Блейки жили в доме на другом конце, справа, и их отец, Дон, был доктором.

Питер жил между Беннерами, Роудсами-Барнсами или Барнсами-Роудсами, в зависимости от того, у кого спрашивать. Это были Роуди и Баки, которые не были на самом деле женаты, а скоро-должны-помолвиться, так скоро, как они сумеют перестать ссориться о том, кто должен взять чью фамилию и почему, или чья фамилия должна стоять первой, если они соединят их, и почему. Между ними и Блейками были Коулсоны, Фил и Клинт, ещё двое с бумажной работой в Щ.И.Т.е. Они были крутые, хоть и имели самую скучную историю встречи: очевидно, Фил заставил Клинта заняться бумажной работой. Учитывая их должности, Питер не был уверен, каким образом это было чем-то особенным, но все смеялись при упоминании об этом.

Было время, когда Питер стыдился всего этого, своей импровизированной, «не настоящей» части семьи. Эмму дразнили в школе, и вместо того, чтобы заступиться за сестру, как он и должен был, Питер сказал, что не знает её. Это был короткий момент слабости в средней школе, но когда он признался в этом родителям, они провели с ним долгий, долгий разговор. Они напомнили ему – мягко, но строго – что Питер и с ними не был в кровном родстве. Семью выбирают, создают, она не зависит от того, чья кровь течет в тебе. Это не было сутью семьи, и они это не поддерживают.

Питер никогда больше не совершал подобной ошибки.

Такая семья, к сожалению, значила еженедельное няньчество; взрослые все шли в боулинг раз в неделю – да, они были настолько отстойные – и это значило, что Питер должен был сидеть и присматривать за остальными пока они развлекаются. Он некоторое время ненавидел это, но ситуация изменилась несколько месяцев назад.

Теперь, у него была возможность поиграть в супергероя раз в неделю.

Не то чтобы он оставлял своих родственников одних. Эмма шла с ним; благодаря курсам боевых искусств, которые она по настоянию мамы посещала почти что с рождения, его сестра была чертовски бойкая. Она была немного большевата для своего возраста, не столько полная, сколько высокая и атлетичная, хотя круглые черты её отца делали её внешность обманчиво мягкой. В реальности, она, наверное, могла надрать задницу папе, а папа, как любил говорить отец, был «113 килограмм чистых американских мышц».

Так что да, он брал Эмму с собой, потому что с паучьими силами или без, она однозначно была ценным помощником. Плюс, она бы выдала его, если бы он не брал её с собой. Роуан не мог ходить с ними, ясное дело: ему было всего десять. Питер, конечно же, был ответственным и оставлял его с сиделкой.

Его другом, Уэйдом.

Это было не так безответственно, как звучало. Ладно, Уэйд был не полностью в себе, но он миллион раз клялся и божился, что не будет трогать ничего острого. Он также был жутко хорош с детьми: пусть Александр и был пухленьким, смешливым комочком счастья и восхищался всеми в любом случае, так что трудно было расстроить его, но даже Роуан считал Уэйда крутейшей вещью после конфет. Это значило, что Роуан не рассказывал своим родителям, а это значило, что Питер и Эмма могли продолжать играть в супергероев.

Так что, правда, от этого было хорошо всем.

– Я сделаю пиццу перед тем… – Питер замолк, когда папа открыл дверь. Он быстро исправился: – Да ладно, пап, хоть попытайся постучать.

– Мой дом, моя дверь, могу открыть без стука, – засмеялся папа. – Я слышу, ты делаешь пиццу?

– Ага, – кивнул Питер. Александр протянул свои ручки к Питеру, махая и звуками давая ему знать, что хочет, чтобы его взяли на руки, поэтому Питер забрал его у Эммы. – Привет, Рыбка.

– Мой Пити-птичка твой любимчик, правда, Александр? – папа протянул Александру палец, и он его схватил с радостным смешком. – Да-да, так и есть.

Эмма захихикала, глядя на Питера, который надулся от старого прозвища. По его настоянию, родители перестали называть его Пити-птичкой после того, как ему исполнилось тринадцать, но оно всё ещё иногда появлялось. Он больше не был ребенком; это было унизительно, даже если Эмма и слышала его раньше.

– Пап, ты опять издаешь странные звуки, – вместо этого пожаловался Питер.

– Ничего подобного я не делаю, глупыш, – сказал папа, всё тем же высоким и глупым голосом.

Папа не отрывал взгляд от Александра ни на минуту, даже когда говорил. Он всегда делал странные голоса, говоря с детьми, особенно с Александром. Он был абсолютно влюблён; отец продолжал повторять, что если не проследить, у Питера скоро появится ещё один родственник. Питер не мог понять, шутит он или нет.

– Да, милый, ты так и делаешь, – отец зашел в комнату с весёлой улыбкой, хлопая папу по плечу и наклоняясь, чтобы поцеловать его в щеку. – Давай, думаю, наш малыш со всем справится.

– Я не малыш, отец, – Питер закатил глаза, покачивая Александра на руках.

– Конечно, – отец лишь засмеялся, наклоняясь, чтобы поцеловать и его в щеку.

– Вы уже уходите или что? – недовольно ответил Питер, подавляя желание вытереть щеку. Если бы он это сделал, отец не ушел бы, не поцеловав его ещё раз десять в отместку.

– Да, нам стоит поспешить, – отец взглянул на часы, будто бы тупая дорожка для боулинга магически заполнится людьми или что-то такое. – Роуди и Баки уже ушли. Вы ребята справитесь сами с ужином? Есть пицца, да и осталось много.

– Да, мы справимся, – ответила Эмма. – У нас тоже кое-что осталось, паста с песто, папа приготовил.

– Паста с песто Беннера; я вам завидую, детишки, – отец взлохматил волосы Питера, и тот ещё больше надулся. – Ты знаешь правила, Питер. Никаких вечеринок, никаких друзей в гостях, никаких прогулок. Если вам что-то нужно, у нас телефоны включены, и мы вернемся где-то к полуночи, если вам ничего раньше не понадобиться.

– И не ждите нас, у вас завтра школа, – напомнил ему папа.

– Да, думаю, я запомнил где-то за первые десять тысяч раз, – вздохнул Питер. Они всегда повторяли правила. Каждый. Раз.

– Хорошо, – папа перестал махать пальчиком Александра и громко поцеловал ребёнка в щеку, Питера – в макушку, прежде чем выйти с улыбкой. – Увидимся завтра, дети.

– Я не знаю, почему вы всегда это говорите, когда я прекрасно знаю, что вы оба зайдёте, чтобы поцеловать меня на ночь, – закатил глаза Питер. Они всегда это делали.

– Так и сделаем. Увидимся в полночь, Пит, – засмеялся отец, таща за собой папу.

Он всегда радовался так называемой ночи вне дома, будто бы боулинг не был самым глупым занятием, придуманным человечеством. Это было немного стыдно, но это были его родители. Он их любил и всё такое, но он жил с болезненным осознанием, насколько до смешного скучны они были. Счастливый брак, стабильная работа, ребёнок, дом с белым заборчиком в пригороде рядом со всеми их школьными друзьями… они просто были живым клише.

– Увидимся, – махнул через плечо Питер. Как только дверь закрылась, он обернулся к Эмме.

– Пять минут?

– Десять, – она помахала головой. – Подожди пока они хотя бы уедут, Пит.

– Ну прости, Шпионка Харриет*, я забыл, какой ты эксперт, – хмыкнул Питер.

– Я терпелива, – исправила его Эмма, откидывая волосы назад, и как обычно закатывая глаза.

Последнее время она так часто делала. Эмма раньше считала его каким-то божеством, но с того времени, как ей где-то месяц назад исполнилось пятнадцать, его рейтинг быстро свалился к уровню неудачника-который-существует-на-периферии. Он умел липнуть к стенам, но она всё ещё считала себя круче него. Плевать; эти подростки, блин.

– Ладно. Ты будешь терпеливой. Я буду переодеваться, – Питер передал Александра Эмме, игнорируя нытьё мальца. – Минутку, парень. Эмма, иди покорми его пока я переодеваюсь. Когда этим занимается Уэйд, детское питание оказывается везде.

– Уэйд придет? Это значит я снова смогу посмотреть мультики? – с криком встрял Роуан, и Питер обернулся, чтобы увидеть, как он прыгает на его кровати.

– Эй, слезь! – Питер потянулся, чтобы схватить его, но Роуан просто рассмеялся, прежде чем сделать огромный прыжок с кровати. Это было чудом, что он приземлился на ноги, а не разбил голову о комод.

– Эй, мелочь, ты только что сломал гравитацию? – уставилась на маленького блондина Эмма, но Роуан уже направился прямиком в коридор, увлеченно крича о конфетах и мультиках.

– Мне правда стоит поговорить с Уэйдом о том, что он делает, когда приходит, – вздохнул Питер, доставая телефон и отсылая сообщение.

_Родители только что ушли. Приходи через десять минут. Никаких конфет в этот раз._

_Так точно, Спайди~!_

_Перестань называть меня Спайди._

_Не́т._

_Я не думаю, что у слова «нет» есть ударение. Кроме того, как ты вообще смог сделать ударение на своём кошмарном телефоне?_

_Es un mysterio._

_По-моему, ни одно из этих слов не было правильным._

Питер положил свой телефон и начал рыться в комоде, пока Эмма забрала Александра в кухню. Питер быстро переложил всю одежду на верхнюю полку и открыл двойное дно, вытаскивая костюм, который прятал там: толстовка, джинсы, перчатки, старые наколенники и налокотники, полумаску, доходящую до носа, лыжные очки, кеды – всю экипировку. Хоть оригинальный дизайн Питера был более красно-голубой, и он даже нашел отличную куртку с пауком на спине, чтобы было бы офигенно, но Эмма убедила его, что скрытность важнее стиля. Она могла быть доставучей, но она всегда следила за ним, роясь в его вещах, так что Питер решил, что она по крайней мере знает, о чем говорит.

Последнее, но не наименее важное – он достал свои блистеры с паутиной, которые разработал, ещё раз перепроверяя ёмкости. Ему хватит на сегодня, но до следующей недели однозначно нужно будет сделать больше. Он запихнул их и остальные части костюма в портфель и направился на кухню, где Эмма кормила Александра.

– Роуан в дворе, я думаю, он дерётся со шлангом, – коротко проинформировала она.

– Почему он этого не делает, когда родители дома? – пожаловался Питер, но вышел через стеклянную заднюю дверь. – Роуан, малыш?

– Питер, Питер, смотри, я пузатый чибис! – кувыркнулся с улыбкой Роуан, держа шланг между зубами.

– Ты больше похож на собаку, – хмыкнул Питер.

– Нет, я пузатый чибис, – запротестовал Роуан, морща нос. – Папа рассказывает мне истории о них, говорит они сильные и страшные и топчут всё на своём пути. Я затопчу тебя, Пит, берегись!

Роуан откинул шланг, бросаясь бежать к Питеру по траве, двигаясь так быстро, как только могли позволить ему его пухлые ножки и издавая звуки, отдаленно похожие на рычание, наверняка копируя пузатого чибиса.

– Ладно, Роуан, конечно, ты…уф! – остаток предложения Питера не договорил, когда весь воздух был выбит из лёгких от того, как Роуан врезался в его живот с бОльшей силой, чем можно ожидать от такого мальца.

– Говорил же! – триумфально заорал Роуан, уже подпрыгивая на ноги и срываясь в другом направлении, носясь по двору, ища что бы ещё столкнуть.

– Да, конечно, – слабо ответил Питер, всё ещё лёжа на спине на траве. Ау.

– Десятилетний ребёнок победил «Человека-паука», – хмыкнула Эмма, выглядывая из-за двери, чтобы посмеяться над ним. – Мило.

– Заткнись, – проворчал Питер. – Я просто не ожидал.

Человек-паук был вроде шутки, понятной только им; единственные, кто знали о силах Питера, были Эмма и Уэйд. Он рассказал им свою изначальную идею, одеться в красно-синий костюм, назвать себя Человеком-пауком, вернуть супергероев, и именно Эмма сказала ему, что это не рационально. Щ.И.Т. поймает его меньше чем за сутки, и что тогда будет? Его зачислят в эту глупую программу по переселению супергероев; ему придется переехать, начать сначала, и он этого конечно же не хотел, не смотря на то, как часто Эмма закатывала глаза, или Роуан доводил его, или Александр капризничал.

Так что вместо этого Эмма объединилась с ним – она заявляла, что сделала это для того, чтобы увериться, что его тупую задницу не поймают, но он знал, что на самом деле она тоже хотела помогать людям – и они оставались инкогнито. Чёрные толстовки, тёмные джинсы, лыжные маски на пол-лица, защитные очки – весь набор. Честно говоря, они выглядели немного как странноватые преступники, но это работало; они занимались этим раз в неделю уже четыре месяца, и ни разу не были пойманы.

– Конечно, – закатила глаза Эмма. – Уэйд уже рядом, нам пора идти.

Питер иногда задумывался, правильно ли они поступают. Супергероев могли поставить вне закона по какой-то причине, разве нет? Но… он посмотрел на их общий двор, на стриженный и выхоленный газон, классические, простые домики, возле которых он рос, белый забор вокруг всего этого. Это было так… скучно. И это то, что нравилось его родителям, чего они хотели в жизни, идеальная картина. Что-то вроде американской мечты. Они хотели этой жизни; ладно.

Питер хотел такой жизни, о которой его родители и не мечтали.

 

– Итак, я конкретно попал, правильно? Нефарио загнал меня в угол, один выстрел из его бластера, и я… – Клинт провел вилкой по шее, показывая, что ему пришел бы конец. – Однозначно порешал бы. У меня, кроме того, вообще не было никаких шансов; ни укрытия, ни подмоги, ничего. У него просто была моя голова на блюдечке, и что он делает?

– Он начинает читать монолог, – Тони закивал головой с улыбкой.

– Он начинает читать монолог! – Клинт начал бешено размахивать вилкой, прежде чем наконец съесть с неё еду.

– Дай угадаю, он упомянул отсутствие у тебя сил, – хмыкнул Брюс, поднимая хлебницу. – Кто-то хочет ещё хлеба?

– Брось мне, – Баки поднял руку вверх. Брюс бросил ему кусок.

– Конечно же он упомянул это! – скривившись, продолжил Клинт.

– Дурак, – закатила глаза Наташа, воруя кусочек из тарелки Брюса. – Они всегда так делают.

– Ещё лучше, они упоминают это даже тогда, когда у самих нет никаких сил. Помните Бластер-парня? – согласился Тони жуя сёмгу. – Тупое имя, ещё более тупой костюм и никаких сил вообще? Парень просто делал бластеры, вот и всё, он однажды связал меня и чертовы полчаса рассказывал о всех причинах, по каким я хуже него, так как у меня нет ничего, кроме костюма из металла. И я сижу такой, хэй, у меня костюм, у тебя бластер, давай сразимся и увидим, кто победит, правильно?

– Бластер-парень… – сделал паузу Стив, обдумывая это. – Это не тот со звуковым бластером?

– Ты путаешь с Бластоидом, – хмыкнул Тони.

– Бластойз? – заинтересовался Клинт. – Ты сражался с покемоном? Почему я ни разу об этом не слышал?

– Бластоид, – поправил его Тони.

– В чём дело, чувак? – нахмурился Клинт. – Двадцать лет мы этим занимались, каких только тварей не повидали, и ни разу не сражались с покемоном. Казалось бы, кто-то должен был хотя бы попробовать.

– Я знал учёного, помешанного на их воссоздании, – засмеялся Брюс. – Увы, безрезультатно.

– Что такое эти покемоны? – спросил у Клинта Тор.

– Помнишь, как в Smash Bros Brawl, я побил тебя Чаризардом? – Баки наклонился через Роуди, чтобы ухмыльнуться Тору.

– Спорный вопрос, – буркнул Тор. – Продолжай.

– Это покемон. И Пикачу тоже. По сути, они – животные, которых не существует, – объяснил Баки.

– У них есть свои игры, – добавила Джейн.

– Ага, – понимающе кивнул Тор. – У Роуана есть эти игры?

– Не думаю, – задумалась она. – Можешь спросить у него.

– Так и будет, – он снова обернулся к Клинту. – И они проводят сражения?

– Великие сражения, – кивнул Клинт с энтузиазмом. – У них хитрые атаки и всё такое. Могли бы заставить нас поработать, не то что наши обычные психи.

– Закрываем рот, – закатил глаза Фил, когда Клинт, говоря, начал плеваться едой.

– Да, дорогой, – поддразнил Клинт, закатывая глаза в ответ.

– Вернёмся на минутку, – нахмурился Роуди, глядя на Тони. – Почему Бластоид кажется мне чем-то знакомым? Я тогда участвовал?

– Парень стрелял звуковыми волнами из одной руки, – Тони жестом показал, как стреляет в Роуди. – Вроде фиговой копии репульсоров, от них просто звенело в ушах и…

– Одной руки? – Брюс приподнял бровь.

– Да, только из одной, – Стив со смешком кивнул, теперь и сам вспоминая. – Больше того, он и прицелиться толком не мог.

– И читал монолог дольше всех, – пожаловался Тони.

– Злодей, который не будет читать монологи, будет править миром, – сказал Фил.

– Возможно, но твоё поражение неизбежно, и я должен рассказать тебе, почему, – драматично заявил Тони.

– После того как я в деталях поведаю все способы, благодаря которым мир вскоре станет моим! – злобно засмеялся Клинт, потирая руки.

– Но для начала оставайся на своём месте, без присмотра, всего лишь на минуту, пока я достану свои схемы, чтобы показать тебе всю картину! – хмыкнул Баки.

– Земо, кстати, действительно показал мне однажды карту своей атаки, я не шучу, – закивал Стив.

– О! – Роуди щёлкнул пальцами, обращаясь к Тони. – Я помню Бластоида. Ты заставил меня заняться им, чтобы закончить какое-то свидание!

– Это было не какое-то свидание, а то самое свидание, – обиженно запротестовал Тони.

– Ты всё ещё должен мне. Он разрыдался на полпути к камере; я выглядел как суперзлодей, таская его жалкую задницу за собой.

– Я сделал тебя дружком на свадьбе, к которой это свидание привело, думаю, мы в расчете, –хмыкнул Тони; затем, с радостным вызовом в голосе, добавил: – Или ты хочешь решить это в спортзале?

Они находились в Башне Старка, в самой большой банкетной зале, которую они использовали для своих еженедельных встреч. После введения в действие Программы по переселению супергероев, им приказали порвать связи со всеми, кроме своих партнёров. Щ.И.Т. даже попросил их подумать над расставанием и с ними, такой же мерой для их безопасности, как и для безопасности общества, однако в реальности они наверняка просто не хотели, чтобы сверхлюди были связаны романтически, так как это сделает их изоляцию труднее.

Тони засмеялся в лицо Нику. Стив провёл его к двери.

Они пытались порвать связи с остальными первое время, скорее для того, чтобы Щ.И.Т. не настаивал на «проблеме» их брака, но это сработало ненадолго. Они все чувствовали себя такими… потерянными те первые несколько лет. Стив очень чётко помнил, как это было: будто его снова заставляли приспосабливаться к обществу; он часть своей жизни провёл как солдат, герой, что это было ужасно странно – не делать ничего, только работать с 9 до 5. У него был Тони – и не поймите его неправильно, Тони был важен в любых обстоятельствах – но он всё ещё хотел своих друзей, команду, семью.

Эти люди были такой же частью его семьи, как и Тони с Питером; он не мог представить свою скучную, монотонную жизнь гражданского без них. Всё началось с телефонных звонков. Еженедельно, потом ежедневно, потом секретные встречи, но когда Наташа забеременела, первая, кто из них всех завёл ребёнка, ну… все притворства по поводу разрывания связей были отброшены. Именно празднование за несколько недель до рождения ребёнка – которое было устроено по большей мере вопреки нежеланию Наташи – спровоцировало Щ.И.Т.; они наконец потребовали ответа на вопрос, какого черта Мстители творят, каким образом празднования рождения ребёнка вместе им казалось подходящим для «залечь на дно» и «сохранения их гражданских личностей».

Тони и Стив ответили на это покупкой пяти домов, построенных друг возле друга. Они были милые, идеальные как из телешоу, которые не подходили вкусу ни одного из Мстителей, но это был очень приятный, очень очевидный посыл Нику, которому никто не смог сопротивляться. Не было точно понятно, когда Щ.И.Т. официально бросил попытки заставить их слушаться, но Стив готов был поспорить, что это случилось где-то в тот период, когда Фил, образцовый сотрудник Щ.И.Т.а, начал жить с Клинтом.

Они всё ещё иногда вынуждены были следить за языком в разговорах с детьми, но для этого и были их ночные встречи. Один день в неделю, чтобы поговорить о старых добрых днях, повспоминать и поделиться знакомыми историями и называть Тони Шлемоголовым, как раньше, услышать, как Тони зовет его «Кэп» и знать, что все в курсе настоящей истории этого прозвища, а не придуманной военной истории, слепленой Щ.И.Т.ом.

Не смотря на его ворчания по поводу Щ.И.Т.а Стив был благодарен, что они больше не настаивали на своём. Команда переженилась за эти годы, но когда Программа была запущена и Щ.И.Т. попытался их разделить, только он и Тони были женаты. Тор и Джейн были вместе, и Клинт с Филом имели… что-то, но если бы Щ.И.Т. действительно заставил их исполнять правила о запрете общения, оказались бы они, или их остальные друзья, вместе? Они были группой с близкими отношениями, слишком связанные событиями, что свели их и заставили оставаться вместе, чтобы появление кого-то другого было возможным. Трудно было представить, что кто-то из них был бы счастлив в браке с гражданским.

Стив был рад, что всё случилось так, как случилось, по крайней мере, в отношении этого. Конечно, он хотел, чтобы Программы вообще никогда и не было, хотел снова быть Капитаном Америкой, но спустя столько времени он мог признать, что привык к жизни гражданского. Пока у него есть Тони, их семья, их друзья… он будет в порядке и без Капитана Америки. Он скучал по щиту, скучал по жизни героя, солдата, но так сложилась его жизнь, и он был более чем счастлив.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Шпионка Харриет – персонаж одноименных детской книги и фильма от Дисней, где главная героиня – молодая писательница, у которой есть свой «шпионский путь» домой, идя по которому, она следит за окружающими, их действиями и записывает их.


	3. Chapter 3

– Это вс… _дерьмо_! – Питер быстро увернулся от пылающих балок, когда они сломались, обваливаясь прямо туда, где он стоял. Парни, заброшенные на оба его плеча, застонали, но остались без сознания.

– Оба этажа чисты, – Эмма метнулась мимо него, на её плечо тоже был кто-то заброшен. У неё не было паучьей силы, но она, похоже, справлялась и так. Если бы здание не горело, Эмма бы наверняка даже не вспотела.

– Нам нужно выбраться до того…

Балки вновь обвалились, блокируя коридор, который вел на улицу.

– До этого, – догадался Питер.

– Да. До этого, – вздохнула Эмма.

– Сюда, – он повел её назад, в другой проход, к стене, соединившей здание, в котором они находились, с соседним.

– Ты шутишь? – запротестовала она, уже просчитав ход его мыслей. – Мы не можем начать ломать стены…

– У тебя есть какой-то другой план, которым ты бы хотела поделиться со мной?

– Строение слишком слабое, всё здание…

– Оно все равно обвалится, давай, просто иди сразу за мной и…

Питер приготовился и влетел в стену. Огонь достаточно ослабил её, и поэтому он смог пробить её насквозь. Эмма последовала сразу за ним, врезаясь ему в спину, сталкивая их и людей, которых они только что спасли, на пол, когда здание по другую сторону стены обвалилось в пылающую кучу, блокируя путь, которым они пришли, огромной грудой завала. Они оба натужно кашляли, надышавшись дыма и пыли, оседавшей вокруг них, но найдя глазами Эмму, Питер с улыбкой протянул ей кулак; и . На ней всё ещё были маска и очки, но он знал, что она тоже улыбалась.

– Хорошая работа, Спайди, – закашлялась она.

– Лучше, чем сгореть заживо, правда? – согласился он, поднимаясь. Но после того, как он взглянул на то, что их окружало – бриллианты, украшения, витрины – улыбка пропала с его лица.

– Ой-йой.

Сигнализация включилась, визжа, тут же загорелся свет, освещая элитный ювелирный бутик. Полицейский влетел в дверь спустя секунду, и оба подростка инстинктивно вскинули руки вверх.

– Мы этого не делали! – крикнул Питер.

– Я знаю, _выглядит_ , будто мы воры… – начала было объяснять Эмма.

– Не _напоминай ему_ … – зашипел Питер.

– Я не напоминаю ему, идиот, – зашипела в ответ Эмма. – Мы одеты в лыжные маски и очки, как думаешь, что он об этом думает? Я просто объясняю…

– Прекрати объяснять, это никогда не помогает, – сорвался Питер.

– О, конечно, крики «мы этого не делали» были так убедительны…

– Вы, оба, прекратите болтать и положите руки за голову! – отдал приказ полицейский.

– Ладно, конечно, но давайте просто разберемся на минуточку… – начала было Эмма.

– Я вам что сказал? Тихо!

– Знаешь, он довольно _прилипчивый_ , – Эмма уставилась на Питера, делая какие-то странные жесты руками в сторону полицейского. Чего? Она пыталась сказать, что это всё его вина?

– У тебя был план получше? – недовольно заворчал Питер. – Я вытащил нас из здания, разве нет?

– Идиот, – Эмма закатила глаза так сильно, что это должно было быть больно. – Знаешь, кажется, будто мы попали в _паутину_ или что-то типа того.

– Чего? – Питер на миг нахмурился, а затем понял. – А.

Питер выбросил оба запястья перед собой быстрым движением. Одним выстрелом он попал в пистолет полицейского, а другим – в лицо, затем схватил Эмму за талию и выстрелил в дверной проем, чтобы с помощью паутины вытащить их обоих оттуда. Полицейский все ещё сдирал паутину со своего лица, когда они исчезли в ночи; Эмма вцепилась в него как липучка.

– Ты могла бы не, ну не знаю, не оставлять на моих ребрах следы от ногтей?

– Извини, пытаюсь _не свалится и не разбиться насмерть_ , знаешь ли, – огрызнулась Эмма.

Она ненавидела перемещаться с помощью паутины. По крайней мере она ненавидела процесс; она была практичной, с тактическим мышлением и опиралась на этот вид перемещения как на способ побега очень часто. Ей просто не нравилось делать это.

– Эмм, ты же знаешь, что я тебя не упущу.

– Плевать. Мы уже можем сейчас где-то вернуться на землю, пожалуйста?

– Ладно, ладно, – Питер качнулся вверх, приземляясь на ближайшей крыше. – Я не понимаю, почему ты так это ненавидишь.

Это было больше всего похоже на полёты в опыте Питера, и это было единственное самое потрясающее ощущение в мире. Но Эмма любила контроль, ей нравилось иметь что-то устойчивое под ногами, и он мог признать, что болтание на паутине было вроде как противоположностью твёрдой почвы.

– Давай просто вернемся до того, как Уэйд расплавит мозг Роуану обилием «Черепашек-ниндзя», – помотала головой Эмма.

Питер потянулся, чтобы снять маску, но Эмма широко распахнула глаза, и он остановился.

– Чт..?

– Берегись!

Эмма дернулась вперед, чтобы схватить его за талию и повалить на землю, почти сбрасывая их со здания. Он перекатился в падении, приседая и хватая Эмму за руку, чтобы удержать её, поднимая вторую руку, приготовившись стрелять в нападающего.

Это была маленькая серебряная сфера, которая проскакала по краю крыши и остановилась. Белый свет замигал – раз, второй – и тогда луч расширился, начиная сканировать. Эмма открыла рот, скорее всего, собираясь сказать ему, чтобы он убрал их из зоны сканирования, но он уже снова хватал её и спрыгивал со здания. Он выпустил нить паутины, чтобы перенести их оттуда, недалеко, до следующего здания.

– Оно успело нас просканировать? – спросила Эмма, когда они приземлились. Он лучше разбирался в технологиях, чем она.

– Не думаю, – Питер не мог быть уверен. Он прищурился, разглядывая прибор; он снова катался туда-сюда, сканируя крышу в поисках живых организмов. Когда сканирование показало отсутствие таковых, он деактивировался, останавливаясь и замолкая.

– Как думаешь, что это?

– Я ничего подобного раньше не видел, – нахмурился Питер. Он видел и худшие, и лучшие приборы, но ничего похожего на этот, чтобы даже приблизительно понять, что он может делать. Отец бы знал, но тогда ему пришлось бы объяснять, как он вообще достал его.

– Если бы это был бот для нападения, он бы сначала атаковал, а потом сканировал, – начала размышлять Эмма. – Разве нет?

– Что, думаешь, нам стоит вернуться и позволить ему нас просканировать?

– Нет, – слишком любопытная Эмма нахмурилась, – Возможно.

– Он может просто быть настроен на определенную цель, – Питер помотал головой. – Я никогда подобного раньше не видел, но оружие может быть настроено на биометрическую идентификацию, сканер сетчатки, что-то такое. Может, это бомба, которая детонирует только тогда, когда найдёт свою цель.

– Нас? – Эмма прикусила губу. – Но как бы кто-то, кто бы это ни сконструировал, достал наши биометрические показатели?

– Ну… – Питер снова взглянул на прибор; он все ещё не двигался, – может, он более развит, чем сканер сетчатки. Может, он может сканировать наши тела.

– И какой в этом толк?

– Теоретически, если кто-то за нами достаточно пристально наблюдал, если они сделали достаточно фото с разных углов, они могли создать наши 3D модели и встроить информацию в эту штуку, – размышлял Питер. – Это не было бы точно, не достаточно для идеальной идентификации, но достаточно для обоснованной уверенности, что, если бы они сбросили эту штуку достаточно близко – как в том случае, когда мы единственные на крыше – и она сработала, она бы уничтожила нас вместе с собой.

– Мы уверенны, что это бомба? – Эмма склонила голову на бок, любопытно разглядывая прибор прищуренными глазами.

– Лучше быть осторожным, чем разорванным на кусочки, ты так не считаешь? – хмыкнул Питер.

– Но я не думаю, что это бомба, – Эмма помотала головой, игнорируя его сарказм. – Разве оно бы не продолжило нас искать, если бы было бомбой?

– Скажи, пожалуйста, что ты не собираешься попросить меня перебросить тебя снова туда, чтобы ты смогла потыкать в эту штуку палочкой.

– Я не собираюсь тыкать эту штуку палкой, – закатила глаза Эмма. – Я собираюсь дать ей просканировать меня.

– О, конечно. Пусть неизвестный прибор просканирует тебя и вероятно убьёт взрывом, это гораздо лучше моего плана…

– Питер…

– Нет, я не собираюсь объяснять твоим родителям, что я позволил те… _дерьмо, Эмма, нет_..!

Но она уже одной ногой стояла на краю здания, прежде чем он успел схватить её, и смогла перепрыгнуть достаточно широкий проем между зданиями с лёгкой ловкостью, которая всё же не помешала сердцу Питера уйти в пятки. Он закинул голову назад, издав долгий, раздраженный стон, затем быстро перебрался на другую крышу, намереваясь утащить Эмму оттуда снова, но к тому времени, как он там оказался, бот начал сканировать её лицо.

– Просто чтобы ты знала, если мы умрем, я ненавижу тебя и это твоя вина, – заворчал Питер. – К тому же, если ты выживешь, а я умру, ты не получишь моих комиксов.

– Если ты умрешь, а я нет, я вытащу каждый комикс и подышу на него.

– Псих.

– Лузер.

– Люблю тебя, – Питер дернулся, когда бот начал сканировать его.

– Мы не умрём, – закатила глаза Эмма. – Но понятное дело, что любишь.

– Территория безопасна, – пискнул бот.

– Неубивайменянеубивайменя…

– Начать сообщение.

– Я _говорила_ тебе! – торжественно воскликнула Эмма, пихая его в руку.

– Заткнись, – капризно заворчал Питер.

Появилась голограмма, и миниатюрная блондинка в сером деловом костюме доброжелательно улыбнулась им.

– Здравствуйте, Человек-паук, Чёрная Вдова, – Питер бросил на Эмму взгляд, но она выглядела такой же растерянной. – Да, мы знаем, кто вы.

– Ты выбрала себя супергеройское имя и не сказала мне? – потребовал Питер. – И ты взяла уже _существующее_? Не круто…

– Я же говорила тебе, я ещё не решила, – нахмурилась Эмма, глядя на женщину в растерянности. – Я не…

– Можете не беспокоиться, ваш секрет в безопасности, – оборвала её голограмма; значит, прямая трансляция. – Меня зовут Мираж. У нас есть кое-что общее; согласно правительству, мы не существуем. Пожалуйста, слушайте внимательно, так как это сообщение секретно и не будет повторяться. Я представляю сверх секретную правительственную организацию, которая разрабатывает и проводит испытания экспериментальных технологий, и нам нужны ваши…уникальные способности. Кое-что случилось на отдаленной базе для испытаний…

– Чёрт, у тебя есть ручка? – Эмма похлопала по своим карманам.

– Ты что, _носишь с собой ручки_ , когда мы этим занимаемся? – Питер поднял свои пустые руки.

– У тебя больше карманов, чем у меня…

– Зачем мне брать с собой ручку?

– Я не знаю, заткнись, мы всё пропустим.

– _Ты_ заткнись.

– …может нанести несоизмеримый урон себе и нашей базе, уничтожая оборудование и исследования стоимостью в сотни миллионов долларов, – продолжила Мираж. – Из-за её исключительной конфиденциальности, эта миссия технически не существует. Если вы согласитесь, оплата будет превышать вашу нынешнюю годовую зарплату в три раза.

– У тебя есть зарплата? – Питер глянул на Эмму. – У меня нет.

– Ага, будто бы у меня на это есть время, – закатила глаза Эмма. Это было правдой. Когда она была не в школе, она была занята в сообществе отличников, футбольными тренировками, своими друзьями или миллионом других вещей. Она едва появлялась дома.

– Позвоните по номеру на карточке, – с улыбкой дала указание Мираж. – Сверхлюди не исчезли; _вы_ всё ещё есть. Вы можете делать великие дела. Или…можете прослушивать полицейские частоты.

– Откуда она об этом знает? – Эмма широко распахнула глаза. – Сколько она за нами наблюдала, как думаешь? Думаешь, они знают, кто мы на самом деле? О господи, мои родители убьют меня…

– Эмма, расслабься, – Питер сжал её руку; она выглядела так, будто задохнется. – Если бы они знали, кто мы такие, она бы назвала наши имена. Она наверняка догадалась о прослушке. Как ещё можно выяснить о преступлениях?

– …двадцать-четыре часа на ответ, – с ухмылкой закончила Мираж. – Подумайте об этом.

– Подожди, кому мы должны позвонить? – спросил Питер, но женщина исчезла. Тонкая белая визитка появилась из робота, и Эмма её взяла. Бот снова пискнул.

– Это сообщение будет самоликвидировано.

– Назад! – Питер схватил Эмму и перенес их назад на соседнюю крышу. Бот взорвался спустя секунду.

– Давай позвоним ей, – тут же повернулась к нему Эмма.

– Что, сейчас?

– А почему нет?

– Потому что не стоит делать то, что стрёмные блондинистые незнакомцы говорят нам?

– Ты против только потому, что ты ошибся, и это была не бомба.

– Я использую аргумент паучьего чутья, ладно? Это _странно_ , Эмм, – Питер помахал головой. – Например, если они следили за нами, почему они думают, что ты – Чёрная Вдова? Признаю, у тебя рыжие волосы, и ты довольно высокая, так что могла бы сойти, но это всё ещё странно что они просто _решили_ , что это ты. Я имею в виду, я новичок, почему они решили, что ты нет?

– Только один способ узнать, – Эмма помахала карточкой перед ним. – Слушай, именно ты всегда говоришь, что мы можем быть лучше. Что у нас больше потенциала, что мы можем сделать больше. Именно таким занимаются супергерои; они отправляются на миссии, уничтожают роботов-убийц, спасают мир!

– Остров, – поправил Питер, однако, черт её побери, он уже думал об этом.

– Это немного больше, чем пожары в домах, – настояла Эмма. – Давай, Пит. Ты же знаешь, что мы справимся.

Питер неловко заёрзал. Это _действительно_ делало их ближе ко всему, о чём он мечтал, но… он не мог избавиться от чувства, что было что-то не так со всем этим, что-то… странное. С другой стороны, он знал Эмму слишком хорошо – она любила вызовы, и точно возьмётся, с ним или без него – и он уж никак не позволит своей сестре без суперспособностей сражаться с роботом-убийцей без помощи. Он вытащил свой телефон и бросил его ей.

– Ладно.

– Да! – Эмма рванула вперёд и обняла его. – Спасибо, Пит.

– Да, да, – он отмахнулся. – Просто позвони этой стрёмной Мираж и покончим с этим.

Эмма увлечённо принялась набирать номер, и прозвучал лишь один гудок, прежде чем кто-то ответил. Питер прижал ухо к телефону.

– Алло?

– Это… Это Вдова, – быстро исправилась Эмма, используя имя, которое они ей дали. – И Человек-паук. Мы согласны.

 

– Ты всё ещё скучаешь по этому? – Стив взглянул на Тони. – Иногда?

Тони едва пожал плечами, сосредоточившись на дороге. Он знал, что Стив имел в виду, всегда знал, но он отвлеченно постучал по рулю прежде чем говорить.

– Я думаю, мы всегда будем по этому скучать. Думаю, есть причина того, что наши костюмы спрятаны, а не выброшены, почему Роуди настаивает на том, чтобы я осматривал его костюм хотя бы раз в несколько лет, почему мы все ещё тренируемся. Думаю, часть нас всегда будет ждать следующего вызова. Это наша сущность. Но и это – часть её, - Тони кивнул в направлении их дома, когда машина проехала поворот. – Я бы не поменял одно на другое. Питер заставил тебя об этом задуматься, а?

– Ага, – Стив расстроенно вздохнул.

– Он _наш_ ребенок, плевать на генетику, – Тони помахал головой, хмыкнув. – Конечно же он по уши повяз в супергеройстве.

– Я просто думал, что он уже перерос это.

– Подожди ещё год, – Тони взял его за руку, бросая в его сторону усмешку. – И молись, чтобы следующей фазой не был «панк», потому что если он сделает тату, я лично удалю её с его задницы, которая будет под домашним арестом.

– А я сам его подержу, – с улыбкой согласился Стив. – Было странно видеть тебя по телевизору. Как Железного человека, я имею в виду. Это было так давно.

– И не говори. Господи, тот грёбанный иск. Мне стоило позволить ему… – рука Тони сильнее сжала его ладонь, и Стив оборвал его слова.

– Не думай об этом. Тебе не стоило, и ты этого не сделал. Ты поступил правильно.

– Ага, – пробормотал Тони.

– Если бы твоё дело не начало всё это, причиной могла бы быть одна из особых стрел Клинта, опасных для общества, или то, что Тор – нелегальный иммигрант или какая-то ещё дурацкая мелочь. Люди хотели, чтобы мы ушли в отставку, и они использовали тебя как повод. Вот и всё.

Это была болезненная тема для Тони; уже долгое время. Он считал, что это его вина, что век супергероев закончился, и ничто не могло убедить его в обратном, хоть Стив никогда не собирался перестать убеждать его. Помешательство Питера на супергероях просто значило, что у них было больше напоминаний о прошлом последнее время, чем им стоило бы иметь.

\- Да, - кивнул Тони, напрягая челюсть. – Просто плохие воспоминания.

\- Знаю, - Стив провел большим пальцем по костяшкам Тони. Они подъехали к дому, и как только Тони припарковал машину, Стив наклонился, чтобы поцеловать его.

\- Как ты и сказал. Он перерастёт это.

Тони лишь вздохнул и вышел из машины. Питер уже спал, когда они поднялись, чтобы посмотреть, как он, хоть он и проснулся, приоткрыв один глаз и одарив их недобрым взглядом, когда они поцеловали его на ночь. Если и прозвучала жалоба о том, какие они «назойливые», Стив решил её игнорировать.

Когда-то он считал, что терпение – это ждать всю войну одного танца. Он думал, что это – не застрелить Клинта, когда он спровоцировал международный инцидент невероятного масштаба игрой в дартс с суперзлодеем по пьяни. Он думал, что это – оставаться рядом с Тони во время одного из обострений алкоголизма.

Он не знал ничего о терпении до того, как не начал жить с подростком.

Стив всё ещё так четко помнил, как их шестилетний сын выглядел в руках его мужа, полностью истощенный, цепляющийся за отца в поисках поддержки, посасывающий большой палец, не смотря на то, что избавился от этой привычки год назад, и упрямо не спал, потому что папы не будет дома допоздна, и он отказывался спать без поцелуя на ночь. Трудно было сопоставлять ту версию его сына с этой, которая одаривала его недовольными, преданными взглядами, когда он просто обнимал его перед его друзьями.

Питер всегда был таким спокойным ребенком. У него были истерики и трудные периоды, как и у любого ребенка, но в целом с ним было так легко. Когда он был маленьким, он поглощал всё, что ставили перед ним, ложился спать без протестов девять раз из десяти, и в целом слушался, когда они говорили ему «нет». Взрослея, он преуспевал в школе, был вежлив со старшими, добр к своим братьям и сестре, дружил с хорошими людьми и ни разу не пришел домой пьяный или под наркотиками и вообще ничего не делал из того, чем пугали их книги о воспитании детей. Питер всегда был, по всем определениям, потрясающим ребенком – но несколько месяцев назад, когда взвились гормоны, маленький милый мальчик Стива внезапно превратился в надутого, угрюмого подростка, который считал, что у него самая скучная жизнь среди всех в истории мира. У него не было никаких проблем с объявлением того, какими глупыми он считал своих родителей за выбор такой жизни.

Терпение – это не спрашивать своего сына как «скучно» может быть то, что его отец революционировал будущее экологически чистой энергии в пещере из кучки мусора, построил броню, которая всё ещё опережала своё время, и стал супергероем, _легендой_ , в силу лишь своего интеллекта и мужества. Как «скучно» было то, что его папа пережил семьдесят лет, будучи замерзшим во льду, оставался даже сейчас мастером рукопашного боя и стратегии и однажды был лидером команды самых могущественных супергероев, сражающихся против наибольшей угрозы, с которой встречалась Земля. Как «скучно» было то, что его семья состояла из скандинавских богов и Халков, и шпионов, и солдат, и все из них были лучшими в своём деле и использовали свои умения, чтобы защищать общество от всего, от инопланетян до зомби.

Скучно – последнее слово, которое Стив использовал бы, чтобы описать себя или свою семью. Даже если бы они не делали всего этого, даже если бы то, что Питер знал о них, было всей правдой, это ранило. Если не сказать, что презрение ранило даже больше в таком случае – они так тяжело работали, чтобы создать для себя место после Программы по переселению, и Питер так это презирал.

– Хэй, – Тони слегка повернулся на бок, толкая Стива в живот локтём. Они лежали на диване, Тони лениво развалился на его коленях, а Стив запустил пальцы в его волосы.

– Ты не жаловался на фильм уже больше получаса. Ты ведь всё ещё не дуешься, правда?

– Думаю, – поправил его Стив.

– Ага. Перестань, – Тони потянулся, чтобы взять руку Стива, которая была в его волосах, и потянул её вниз, чтобы поцеловать ладонь. – Питеру семнадцать, детка. Он иногда будет груб.

– Кажется, будто это бывает гораздо чаще, чем «иногда», – признал со вздохом Стив.

– Подростки должны доводить своих родителей, – засмеялся Тони. – И когда они вырастут, женятся и заведут своих подростков, мы будем смеяться над ними и ни черта не будем помогать. Это естественный порядок вещей.

– Думаешь, я был бы таким? Если бы моя мама была всё ещё жива, я был бы также груб с ней?

– Абсолютно, – пожал плечами Тони. Когда Стив одарил его обиженным взглядом, Тони закатил глаза.

– Подростки – сошедшие с ума от гормонов засранцы, ясно? Включая Капитана Америку. Ты был бы груб, и она бы простила тебя, и ты бы вырос и повзрослел, и стал бы идеальным примером джентльмена, которым ты сейчас и являешься, и она, как я и все, кто когда-либо тебя встречал, была бы в восторге от тебя, – Тони приподнялся достаточно для того, чтобы одарить его быстрым, невинным поцелуем. – Естественный порядок, дорогой. Что _не_ естественно, однако, это какие ужасные спецэффекты здесь. Они могли сделать их лучше даже в сороковых.

Стив сосредоточился на экране на минуту, и тогда заметил:

– Не в сороковых. Может, пятидесятых.

– Правда? – застонал Тони. – Режиссер вообще слышал о компьютерной графике?

Остаток фильма прошел в веселяще-кошмарной смеси ужасных спецэффектов и обменов жалобами, пока Тони не уснул на коленях Стива; что не удивительно, учитывая, что он делал это при просмотре почти каждого фильма. Стив мягко потормошил его, когда фильм закончился, и Тони с удивлением подскочил.

– Я не сплю, – поднялся он, быстро моргая. – Абсолютно бодр.

– Конечно, – улыбнулся Стив. – Давай. В кровать.

– Эх, – Тони снова лёг, драматически закидывая руку и прикрывая ею лицо. – Движение.

– Если ты снова уснёшь на диване, твоя спина всю неделю будет болеть, – предупредил его Стив.

– А что мне за это будет? – подразнил Тони, закидывая руку на шею Стива.

Он притянул его для поцелуя, и Стив передвинулся, выбираясь из-под него. Он вылез достаточно, чтобы перекинуть ногу через талию Тони и расположиться удобнее. Они так и пробыли ещё несколько минут, пока поцелуи из ленивых не стали страстными, и Стив начал отстраняться, чтобы увести их к кровати. Тони лишь забросил на него ногу.

– Мы не будем заниматься сексом в гостиной, – закатил глаза Стив. – Питер буквально в двух шагах по коридору.

– Кто говорил о сексе? Уже поздно, я устал, диван удобный.

– Ещё не вечер, – пробормотал Стив, наклоняясь ближе, чтобы прикусить ухо Тони так, как всегда заставляло его извиваться. – И кровать больше.

– Ты совсем не идешь на уступки, – Тони снова поцеловал его, охватывая обоими руками его шею. – Понеси меня?

– Тони, – засмеялся Стив. – Серьёзно?

– Давай, Кэп, – Тони демонстративно захлопал ресницами, как всегда делал, когда хотел добиться чего-то глупого и знал, что Стив все равно поддастся. – Будь моим героем.

– Как скажете, «принцесса», – с любовью закатил глаза Стив. Он слегка вздохнул, делая вид, что недоволен, прежде чем встал с дивана и подхватил Тони на руки. – Лучше, дорогой?

– Намного.

Тони снова его поцеловал с довольной улыбкой. Он всегда любил, когда его носили на руках. Они были на полдороге к их комнате, когда Стив почти столкнулся с Питером; он плёлся в ванную и раздраженно хмыкнул, когда увидел их.

– У вас есть комната. Попробуйте иногда ею пользоваться.

– У нас также есть дом, друг мой, – одарил Питера взглядом Тони. – В котором мы позволяем жить тебе бесплатно. Давай-ка поумерим саркастические комментарии.

– Почему он несёт тебя? – проигнорировал выговор Питер, строя рожу.

– Я устал, а он хороший, – сказал ему Тони. – Что за выражение?

Питер неопределенно буркнул, продолжая свой путь в ванну, бормоча:

– Вы, ребята, такие странные.

– Эй, твой отец задал тебе… - начал было говорить ему вслед Стив, но Тони лишь похлопал его по руке.

– Забудь. Пусть идёт.

– Но он…

– И он просто сделает то же самое снова.

Стив раздраженно выдохнул.

– И сколько мы должны тогда спускать ему с рук?

– Я не знаю, – Тони тоже вздохнул. – Но я тебе одно скажу: я сохраняю свои силы на тот момент, когда его настроение ухудшится.

– Ты думаешь…

– Он никогда не переплюнет меня-подростка, я был такой же, но без родителей и с достаточным количеством злости и наследства, чтобы творить что-то невообразимое, но если у него те же тенденции, что и у меня, прежде чем всё пойдёт к лучшему, будет ещё гораздо хуже.

– Это не вдохновляет, – скривился Стив.

– Мне кажется, я получился неплохой, – Тони недовольно хмыкнул.

– Мне кажется, – Стив одарил его невинным поцелуем. – Что ты получился идеальным, дорогой.

– Льстец.

– О боже, почему вы до сих пор здесь? Какого чёрта, – ровным голосом пожаловался Питер, обходя их, когда вышел из ванной.

– Следите за языком, молодой человек, – строго предупредил его Стив.

– Обязательно, – хмыкнул Питер, снова пропадая в своей комнате и громко хлопая дверью.

– Гормоны, – быстро напомнил ему Тони, прежде чем Стив успел бы сказать Питеру тащить его недовольную задницу назад и ответить ему с уважением.

– И мы уверенны, что его не заменил Скрулл? – пробормотал Стив.

– Ты хотел бы, чтобы наш сын был Скруллом? – хмыкнул Тони.

– По крайней мере, был бы он Скруллом, я смог бы что-то побить, – капризно пробормотал он.

Тони громко рассмеялся, хоть и быстро замолк, чтобы не будить Питера.

– Ты слишком мил, – с нежностью улыбнулся ему Тони. – Теперь занеси меня наконец в кровать, чтобы я смог наградить своего героя, а?


	4. Chapter 4

Вертолёт подобрал их на пустом поле возле заброшенной колеи.

Оно было в полутора часах от их домов, но Эмма сказала, что нужно быть очень осторожными с их личностями, особенно с правительством. Так что они попросили, чтобы их подобрали там, и утром Питер взломал сервер школы – что было унизительно легко, он во сне смог бы это сделать – и убедился, что их отметили, как присутствующих, чтобы из школы не позвонили родителям. Тогда они ушли, надели костюмы и направились к месту встречи.

Они уже были в воздухе около пятнадцати минут после того как их к хвосту самолета провели мужчины в костюмах и очках, заводя в какую-то комнату, похожую на конференц-зал. Питер предположил, что они ждали Мираж, хоть и считал, что в эту дверь может зайти кто угодно.

Эмма, нетерпеливая как всегда, не могла усидеть на месте. Она была возбуждена всё утро, не могла успокоиться больше чем на десять секунд. Она понятия не имела, что такое страх, и хоть и не имела абсолютно никаких сил, с радостью была готова сражаться с роботом-убийцей. Что, да, ладно, Питер мог признать, что был в похожем состоянии, хоть и определённо не был очень уж рад тому факту, что Эмма пошла с ним. Ему придется следить за ней с глазу на глаз – Наташа в этом браке всем казалась более пугающей, чем её супруг, но Питер больше волновался о Брюсе. Эмма была его принцессой; если он узнает, что Питер взял её с собой, чтобы сражаться с роботом-убийцей, его тело никогда не найдут.

\- Омнидройд 9000 – сверхсекретный боевой робот, - вместо приветствия сказала Мираж, когда двери открылись.

Она махнула рукой, проходя вперед, и над столом опустился экран. На нём был показан голографический чертеж, чем-то похожий на те, что он видел в мастерской отца; он выглядел более грубым и менее точным, но всё же высоконаучным.

\- Его искусственный интеллект позволяет ему решать любую проблему, с которой он сталкивается, и к сожалению…

\- Дайте угадаю, - ухмыльнулась Эмма. – Он поумнел настолько, что заинтересовался, зачем ему исполнять приказы.

\- Мы потеряли контроль, - признала Мираж. – И сейчас он сбежал в джунгли, угрожая нашей базе. Нам пришлось эвакуировать персонал с острова для их же безопасности.

\- Каков план действий? – Питер наклонился ближе, изучая чертёж.

\- Защита Омнидройда требует выброски с воздуха на расстоянии полтора километра. Его генераторы невидимости делают его отслеживание сложным, хоть мы и довольно уверены, что он в южной части острова. И, ещё одно…очевидно, что в него была вложена значительная сумма…

\- Вы хотите, чтобы мы отключили его, при этом полностью не уничтожив, - осознал Питер, и потянулся, чтобы приоткрыть часть чертежа, которая выглядела закрытой.

\- Да, - Мираж с улыбкой выключила голограмму легким движением руки. – Вы же _супер_ герои, разве нет? Давайте наденем на вас парашюты, выброс через пять минут.

Паучье чутьё Питера было неспокойно. Он обменялся взглядом с Эммой, но она уже подскакивала с места, чтобы увлеченно последовать дальше, абсолютно не замечая, насколько подозрительной была эта Мираж. Отлично. Питер мысленно вернулся к чертежу, который видел, прежде чем она отключила голограмму: были ли там слабости, хоть что-то полезное, но ничего не приходило в голову. У него было время это обдумать, по крайней мере. Он рассчитывал, что когда они высадятся, им сразу придется вступить в бой и надрать роботу задницу. Вместо этого, в джунглях ничего не было видно. Они были густые и душные от влажности, с огромными растениями, грязью и жуками.

\- В следующий раз, когда таинственные незнакомцы попытаются завербовать нас в их суперсекретную группу, давай-ка скажем нет? – пожаловался Питер.

\- О, конечно, вини меня, - Эмма подбросила руки. – Это не из-за меня нас в первую очередь заметили, «Спайди».

\- Ну, это не я позволил таинственному роботу просканировать мое лицо.

\- Нет, но _именно ты_ всегда болтал о том, как мы созданы для лучшего. Мне кажется, победа над роботом-убийцей – шаг в правильном направлении, ты так не думаешь?

\- Если мы сможем найти эту чертову штуку, - проворчал Питер. – И если ты сможешь не умереть.

\- Прости, _что_? – Эмма обернулась к нему. – Я спасала твою жизнь гораздо чаще, чем ты мою!

\- У меня _паучьи силы_ …

\- Ага, и они сделали тебя нытиком и хвастуном, не героем, - надулась Эмма. – Заткнись или смирись, Пит.

\- Что это вообще зна..?

Эмма свалила его на землю, и когда её локоть врезался ему в грудь, это выбило воздух ему из легких. Прежде чем он даже подумал спросить, что случилось, или даже просто начать драться с ней, огромная металлическая клешня врезалась туда, где они только что стояли.

\- Как там твое паучье чутье, придурок? – проворчала Эмма, а затем схватила перед его кофты и потащила за собой.

Он быстро рванул за ней, бросая мельком взгляд через плечо. Омнидройд выглядел точно так же, как на чертеже - огромный металлический шар с выдвижными руками и клешнями на конце. Питер помнил, что робот мог выпустить что-то вроде «головы» сверху или снизу, так что он использовал это себе на пользу. Он стрельнул паутиной вверх, и когда робот предсказуемо пригнулся и выпустил голову внизу, Питер уже успел выстрелить во второй раз. Когда сенсоры Омнидройда были заблокированы, он быстро начал врезаться в деревья. Однако, он сумел покатиться в их направлении, загоняя их к краю…

\- Ты что, издеваешься? Зачем ты побежала в сторону _обрыва_? – сорвался на Эмму Питер.

\- Я следовала за тобой!

\- Ты была передо мной!

\- _Ты_ был передо _мной_!

Робот очевидно мог ещё и как-то слышать, потому что прежде чем кто-то из них осознал, что происходит, он уже катился прямо на них.

\- Блять, - выругался Питер, схватил Эмму за талию и прыгнул.

Она схватилась за него так, что побелели костяшки, когда он начал съезжать по стене, слава богу, довольно покатого обрыва, и Омнидройд сразу последовал за ними. Питер откатился в сторону от траектории бота, когда он сразу же прокатился мимо них. Они приземлились в кучу обломков, в пыли и синяках, но в общем в порядке. Бот просто перевернулся и приземлился на ноги – клешни? – и начал бросать в них камни. Они уклонялись и петляли, прячась за скалу для укрытия. Они были близко к краю кратера, но между ними было несколько метров земли и им нужно было спрятаться. Питер выпустил немного паутины в сторону булыжника, чтобы подхватить его и метнуть в сторону бота, который закончил снимание паутины со своих сенсоров как раз вовремя, чтобы словить и сломать булыжник в одной из своих клешней.

\- Ещё раз, кто решил, что это хорошая идея? – проворчал Питер.

\- Нытик и хвастун! – зло выкрикнула в ответ Эмма, открывая карман на ремне, чтобы вытащить – батончик Twix?

\- Ты блять издеваешься, мы сейчас умрём, а ты _прого…_

\- Заткнись, не тот карман! – гаркнула Эмма, откидывая сладость и открывая другой карман. В этот раз она достала гладкий металлический черный шарик размером с мяч для гольфа. – Закрой уши и пригнись.

Она сильно сжала свою находку и бросила в робота, тут же закрывая уши руками и скручиваясь в клубок за скалой; Питер последовал её примеру. Последующий взрыв был громким и слегка звенел, звуча почти что как сверхзвуковой. Питер пригибался, пока Эмма не вскрикнула, и они поднялись как раз, когда бот, абсолютно не поврежденный, но злой, бросил в них булыжник.

Питер столкнул Эмму к земле, и хотел последовать за ней, но не успел; булыжник задел его плечо, и сила удара отбросила его дальше. Он упал на краю, но скатился вниз, и хоть и пытался выстрелить паутиной в край обрыва, подтягивая себя обратно, механизм заел, и он не смог это сделать. Питер несколько раз ударился о наклон скалы; он попытался схватиться за стену, но не смог ухватится ни за что устойчивое. Он ударился о землю, сильно – как минимум два ребра, и возможно сломанный нос, черт – и бот отставал лишь на секунду от него. Питер смог подняться и откатиться прежде чем клешня успела взвалиться ему на голову, и тут он заметил своё новое окружение: _лаву_.

Питер громко простонал, но точно не скулил. Супергерои не пугались, напомнил он себе. _Нытик и хвастун!_ Прозвучал голос Эммы в его голове. Если бы Капитана Америку сбросили в вулкан, он бы не испугался. Он был не ныл об этом. Он вставал бы каждый раз, не смотря на то, насколько ранен он был или как тяжело это было бы, и надрал бы задницу этому роботу, вот что он бы сделал. Бот снова потянулся к нему, и Питер отскочил, пытаясь заставить механизм с паутиной работать снова; и ничего. Черт возьми. Он уклонился и откатился от ещё одной попытки клешни схватить его, разбирая прибор на ходу. Выглядело, будто он забился от мусора, так что Питер прочистил его и попробовал выстрелить в сенсоры робота. Если бы он последние несколько недель не тренировался с Эммой, он бы и секунды не протянул, но теперь он мог продержаться до того момента, как прочистился и второй блистер.

Он заманил бота ближе к лаве, настолько, что чувствовал жар от неё на своей коже, и позволил боту кинуться на него. В последнюю секунду Питер пригнулся, выстрелил паутиною в нижнюю часть бота и воспользовался этим, чтобы проскользнуть между ногами робота на другую сторону. Омнидройд, слишком тяжелый, подчинился инерции и полетел прямо в лаву. Он пропал под поверхностью с бульканьем, и Питер громко воскликнул:

\- Выкуси!

\- О Господи, - Эмма врезалась ему в спину, обнимая его и зарываясь лицом в его лопатку. – Господи боже мой, ты чертов идиот, почему ты вообще прыгнул в вулкан, ты полный гребанный кретин…

\- Есть предложение: давай ты перестанешь сдавливать мои и без того хрупкие рёбра. Это будет мило с твоей стороны…

\- Перестань быть саркастичным засранцем хоть на две секунды, - потребовала Эмма, хоть и расслабила свою хватку.

\- Ага, - Питер криво улыбнулся. – Ты однозначно испугалась за меня. Признай.

\- Признать что? То, что ты идиот? – Эмма отпустила его, чтобы дать подзатыльник.

\- Ау!

\- Не пугай меня так, - просто сказала ему Эмма.

\- Меня сбросили с обрыва, господи, ты говоришь так, будто я в этом вино… _берегись_! – Питер оборвал свою речь, когда бот поднялся за Эммой, раскаленный и покрытый лавой и мусором.

Они отбегали назад, по мере того как Омнидройд с грохотом выбирался, и Питер схватил Эмму за талию; им нужно было валить оттуда, и быстро. Этой штуке ничего не было от бомб, лавы…что они, черт возьми, вообще могли сделать? Почему Мираж послала их сюда, зная, что всё, что они могут сделать, будет неэффективно? Он решил пока думать лишь о плане побега, стреляя паутиной в край обрыва и подтягивая их вверх.

\- Давай, нам нужно выбираться, - Питер потянул её за собой, когда они наконец были на твердой земле. – Не думаю, что он может так высоко прыгать, но я уверен, что он может лазать. Мы соберемся с силами, придумаем план.

\- Питер, оно _не поддается лаве_ , - Эмма сжала кулаки, когда они рванули в джунгли. – И бомба, которую я бросила, была прототипом, разработанным твоим отцом; если даже Starktech не смогла вывести его из строя, я не уверена, какие у нас ещё могут быть варианты. Давай просто позвоним Мираж и…

\- Нет. Мираж – наше последнее средство. На самый крайний случай.

\- Почему?

\- Эмма, - она была не глупее него, она должна была подумать об этом. – Не может быть, что она увидела нас и решила, что мы сможем с этим справиться. И если она знала, что мы не справимся…

\- Она хочет, чтобы мы погибли, - Эмма сжала губы.

\- Скорее всего, - признал Питер.

\- Почему мы?

\- Предупреждение остальным сверхлюдям? – пожал плечами Питер. – Я не знаю. Мы можем найти заброшенную базу, о которой она говорила, может, они оставили что-то, что может навести нас на мысль.

\- Лучший вариант действий, какой у нас есть, похоже, - вздохнула Эмма. – Ты смог лучше рассмотреть карту, чем я? Я сконцентрировалась на дизайне робота. Я даже не знаю, где мы сейчас, уже не говоря о том, где база.

\- У меня туманное представление об этом, - Питер осмотрелся по сторонам. Если вулкан был позади них, база должна быть на северо-западе. – В эту…

_Shoot to thrill / play to kill! Too many women / with too many pills!_

\- Блять, - Питер вытащил свой телефон из кармана на молнии, в котором он его спрятал. Ему даже не нужно было смотреть на имя; его отец запрограммировал все их телефоны на этот рингтон для себя. Он проверил время, и его подозрения были подтверждены; они были на острове гораздо дольше, чем думали.

\- Школа закончилась несколько часов назад.

\- Ответь, или они станут ещё более подозрительными. Скажи, что у друга, и я с тобой.

\- Что если он уже проверил записи? Я замел следы, но если _он_ присмотрится, то найдет…

\- Есть только один способ узнать, - Эмма выхватила его телефон, открыла и прижала к его уху.

\- Привет, отец, - пискнул Питер.

\- Ты где? Ты должен был быть дома в шесть на ужин, мы полчаса тебя уже ждём.

\- У друга? Ага, у друга, мы, ну знаешь, учимся. Тяжело работаем. С Эммой.

\- У тебя и Эммы нет общих занятий, что вы там учи… - до ужаса близко послышался громкий, отдающий эхо грохот. – Это что, был _взрыв_?

\- Взрыв? Какой взрыв? – услышал слова папы на фоне Питер.

\- Не было никакого взрыва, тебе послышалось… - попытался уверить их Питер.

\- Я знаю, как звучит взрыв, черт возьми, где ты? – потребовал отец.

\- Я в порядке, мы в порядке, не было никакого взры…

И в этот момент, конечно же, бот проломился сквозь деревья и врезал Питеру в живот клешней, отбрасывая его. Телефон упал где-то в опавшие листья. Питер тут же решил бросить его для выживания, и подскочил, хватая Эмму и таща её за собой в джунгли.

 

\- Питер? – крикнул Тони в трубку. – _Питер!_

\- Тони, что происходит…

\- Был взрыв, потом грохот, и я на 84.6% уверен, что я слышал робота, звучало как робот, механика по крайней мере, я не очень хорошо расслышал, и Питер сказал что-то вроде «за мной», так что я думаю, Эмма тоже там, нам нужно отследить звонок… - Тони уже был на полпути к лестнице, что вела в мастерскую, Стив на два шага позади него.

\- Взрыв? Ты…

\- Конечно же я уверен, я знаю, как звучит чертов взрыв!

Казалось, будто каждый их кошмар стал явью; все волнения, что их прошлое не оставит их в покое, каждый страх, что они подвергнут детей, которых любят больше всего, опасности, исполнятся. Питер и Эмма были похищены, за ними охотился какой-то робот, и Тони понятия не имел, зачем Питеру лгать об этом, но это не имело значения, всё, что было важно – это холодный страх, охвативший его сердце, ускоренное от паники дыхание. Всё, что он чувствовал, отражалось и на лице Стива.

\- Я знаю, Тони, я тебе верю, просто отследи звонок и…

\- ДЖАРВИС, - потребовал Тони, хлопая руками. – Просыпайся. Воспроизведи звонок на динамике для Стива и дай мне местонахождение телефона Питера сейчас же.

\- Конечно, сэр.

Стив прослушал короткий разговор, всё больше начиная волноваться, и когда он закончился, ДЖАРВИС показал координаты.

\- Какого черта он находится в середине гребаного океана? – ругнулся Тони. – ДЖАРВИС, позвони, чтобы приготовили самолёт, пусть ждёт в La Guardiа…

\- Возьми костюм, - настоял Стив. – Ты слышал тот разговор, их…преследуют, или нападают, или бог знает что ещё, плевать на личность, забери его _быстрее_ …

\- Я так и сделаю, - уверил его Тони, печатая сложный код на клавиатуре с сумасшедшей скоростью. Кругообразное пространство в центре комнаты начало открываться. – Самолет для тебя. И Брюса с Ташей, Эмма тоже там…расскажи им, что происходит, черт, расскажи всем, возьми с собой подмогу и встреться со мной, как только…

\- …смогу, конечно, я люблю тебя, позвони, когда найдешь его, - Стив сделал два быстрых шага вперед, поцеловал его, и тогда рванул к лестнице.

Костюм Железного человека поднялся во всем своём великолепии, и туннель, ведущий наружу, широко раскрылся, но у Тони не было времени на восхищение. Он призвал костюм к себе и едва позволил ему собраться, прежде чем взлетел в небо на огромной скорости, выжимая всё из репульсоров и подавляя желание позвонить Питеру снова. Он знал, что телефон упал, знал, что попадёт на автоответчик, знал, что это только заставит его больше волноваться, когда он это услышит. Он всё же позвонил.

\- Хэй, это Питер. Вы знаете, что делать.

 _Бип_.

Это был однозначно самый долгий час в жизни Тони.

Он летел так быстро, что почти пролетел остров, но сделал петлю назад и приземлился; остров был огромен, но у него была отправная точка: телефон Питера. Он довольно быстро наше его с помощью ДЖАРВИСА, и следы от клешни, которые он увидел там, наполнили его сердце ледяным ужасом и яростью. Было легко идти по следам, и спустя полчаса он начал слышать шум.

  

Они не очень хорошо справлялись.

Ребра Питера были похоже сломаны, как и нос, и он был наверняка полностью в синяках. Эмма всегда прятала свою боль от других, но Питер мог видеть, что она была не лучше него, и последние несколько метров она однозначно хромала. Они бежали уже не меньше часа, но каждый раз, когда они думали, что оторвались, бот появлялся снова, чтобы раскинуть их в разные стороны. Запасы сворованной Starktech Эммы почти закончились и едва нанесли какой-то урон, и так как это был обучающийся робот, у Питера кончались уловки для его отвлечения. Они были настолько в безопасности, насколько возможно, сидя на корточках на возвышении за валуном, но бот был внизу, руша деревья и ища их.

И тогда, у Питера начались галлюцинации.

В его мыслях, он представил, что слышит шум репульсоров Железного человека, который появился в небе как мстительный красно-золотой ангел, врезаясь в робота с яростной силой. Железный человек отбросил бота, но тут же последовал за ним, методично его избивая. Омнидройд лишь на миг свалился, но тут же схватил Железного человека и впечатал его в стену; Железный человек быстро отошел, но бот сумел выхватить его из воздуха и сбросить вниз. Клешни начали вертеться как лопасти вертолета, и робот потянул клешню к шее Железного человека. Он что, сейчас в галлюцинациях увидит, как Железному человеку снесут голову? Зачем ему представлять _такое_?

\- Воу, воу, воу!

Лопасти остановились. Железный человек безрезультатно сопротивлялся, но не имел на что опереться, чтобы выбраться. Кто-то ещё подлете к нему, - герой, которого Питер никогда не видел и о котором никогда не слышал. Он был в черно-белом, с длинным плащом, реактивными ботинками и огромной S впереди на форме. Теперь он представлял в галлюцинациях новых героев?

\- Кто это? – прошептала ему Эмма, и черт возьми, это и правда происходило.

\- Я не знаю, - прошептал в ответ Питер, - Я никогда ничего подобного не видел.

\- Какой ты шустрый! – герой в черно-белом как бы между прочим приземлился на голове бота, нажимая кнопку на перчатке, чтобы тот прекратил пытаться снести голову Железному человеку и о, черт, это был злодей.

\- О господи, - пробормотал Питер. – Мы правда увидим, как Железный человек победит этого чувака? Я не могу поверить, что это и правда происходит, у меня когда-то был похожий сон, да кого я обманываю, у меня был миллион таких снов, о боже…

\- Перестань фанючить и послушай, - ткнула его локтём Эмма.

\- …он должен был избавиться от парочки подростков, серьёзно, я не планировал приглашать тебя так рано, это почти неловко…

\- Что ты сделал с ними? – яростно гаркнул Железный человек и воу, он знал, кто они? И даже явился, чтобы спасти их? Это был однозначно самый крутой момент в жизни Питера, и он очень вероятно смертельно истекал кровью, пребывая в жаре, иначе как это вообще могло происходить…

\- Не волнуйся об этом, я найду их позже, - злодей отмахнулся. – Я не могу поверить, что ты правда здесь! Чувак, я думал, мне нужно ещё как минимум год улучшаться, но может я переоценивал ситуацию. Это трудно! Каждый злодей, которого ты когда-либо побеждал, просто недооценивал твою гениальность. Мне ли не знать, в конце концов… _Я_ твой главный фанат.

Повисла долгая тишина.

\- Ты, должно быть, издеваешься надо мной.

\- Так ты _помнишь_ меня!

\- Так это всё потому, что я не хотел тупого помощника? Черт возьми, Джейкоб, это не игра…

\- Это. Не. Мое имя! – злодей нажал на кнопку и бот бросил Железного человека на землю так сильно, что оставил отпечаток. – И не Железный мальчик. Тот поезд ушел.

Железный человек поднялся, но не стал атаковать, пока гораздо больший бот нависал над ним. Вместо этого, он печально хмыкнул, звуча механически за маской. – Ты даже не подозреваешь, что натворил и как вывел меня. Как сильно я буду наслаждаться вбиванием тебя в землю.

\- Звучит как-то жестоко, как для тебя.

\- Ты напал на…на _детей_. Если ты думаешь, что у меня есть хоть какие-то сомнения по поводу твоего _уничтожения_ , подумай ещё раз, - рыкнул Железный человек.

\- Я не ребенок, - проворчал Питер. – Почему Железный человек думает, что я ребенок? Мне семнадцать, я почти взрослый…

\- Питер, никого не волнует твоё раненое самолюбие, - зашипела Эмма. – Я ничего не слышу.

\- Они достаточно взрослые, чтобы играть в супергероев, - насмешливо выдал злодей.

\- Играть! – настойчиво повторил Железный человек. – Не быть! И что это за игра такая, которая оправдывает натравливание роботов-убийц на бессильных детей…

\- О, но ведь они не бессильны, разве нет? – потребовал злодей. – Они сверхлюди! Эгоистичные, высокомерные, ненадёжные сверхлюди…

\- У них есть…силы? – Железный человек, очевидно, был шокирован.

Если он не знал, что у них есть силы, так почему он вообще был здесь? Если он не знал, что они были сверхлюдьми, как он вообще _знал_ о них?

\- Ну, разумеется, - закатил глаза злодей. – Они молоды, но уже испорчены; на героев нельзя полагаться. Ни на кого нельзя. Всё, что важно – это уважение, и уважение можно заработать силой; есть целые страны, которые хотят силой заработать уважение, и которые готовы очень хорошо заплатить за это. Как думаешь я заработал достаточно, чтобы позволить себе всё это? Я разрабатывал оружие, заполнил нишу, которую твои драгоценные владельцы оставили, когда их жалкий бывший гендиректор был похищен и прикрыл лавочку. Теперь у меня есть новое оружие, такое, которое могу победить лишь _я_ , Синдром, твой главный враг…

Железный человек выстрелил из репульсора, заставая злодея, очевидно, Синдрома, врасплох; однако, он отразил атаку каким-то голубым щитом, и использовал другую перчатку, чтобы схватить Железного человека в похожий голубой щит. Железный человек замер, и Синдром рассмеялся.

\- Хитрец! Поймал меня в монологе! – Синдром помотал Железного человека туда-сюда, наконец бросая его в стену. – Круто, а? Нулевые колебания. Теперь я достаточно хорош для тебя? А? _А_?

Синдром снова поднял Железного человека этой силой и размахнулся, бросая в каждое препятствие на пути.

\- Мы должны помочь… - начал было Питер, но Эмма уже снова копалась в своих карманах.

\- Ты лучше целишься чем я, - неохотно признала она, передавая ему одну из бомб, которую уже использовала. – Сожми её, чтобы активировать.

Питер аккуратно прицелился и сильно сжал, прежде чем бросить оружие в Синдрома, который все ещё размахивал Железным человеком как тряпичной куклой. Бомба взорвалась слишком рано, недостаточно близко, чтоб серьёзно навредить, но отвлекла его достаточно, чтобы он отпустил кнопку на перчатке, которая и активировала нулевые колебания. Железный человек, которого он подбросил, взмыл вверх.

\- Отлично, - проворчал Синдром. Он оглянулся, очевидно уверенный, что за ним следят, и тогда принял решение. – С вами, мелкие, я разберусь позже.

Он запустил свои реактивные ботинки и последовал в направлении, в котором пропал Железный человек. Питер хотел направиться за ним, но Эмма крепко схватила его за руку. Он попытался смахнуть её, но у неё была чертовски сильная хватка.

\- Питер, мы им не ровня, - настояла Эмма. – Мы дали Железному человек фору, но это всё, что мы можем сделать.

\- Мы можем по крайней мере _попытаться_ …

\- Что? Влезть между роботом-убийцей, Синдромом и Железным человеком? Мы в лучшем случае будем отвлекать, а в худшем – станем случайными жертвами. Железный человек – легенда, ясно? Ну давай, у тебя была постель с этим парнем года три…

\- Несколько месяцев, и это было давно…!

\- Я имею в виду, что его поймали врасплох, но если кто и может с этим справиться, так это Мститель, правда?

\- Ага, - признал Питер.

\- Дело уже не в помощи, ты просто хочешь увидеть его в деле, и я понимаю, правда, но я… - Эмма не была плаксой, совсем нет, но выглядело так, будто она вот-вот расплачется. – Мы носились несколько часов, Питер. Я не уверенна, что смогу бежать дальше с этой лодыжкой, понимаешь?

\- Ты права, - Питер быстро кивнул, хватая её под руку, чтобы помочь подняться. Он забыл о её поврежденной лодыжке. – Мне жаль, Эмма.

\- Да ладно, - потерла она глаза.

\- Конечно, - легко согласился Питер, чувствуя себя виноватым, что не заметил раньше.

\- Мы будем в порядке, всё будет в порядке, - добавила она быстро. – Я имею в виду, твой отец может отследить твой телефон, я уверена, что он может, и после такого звонка наши родители и наверняка половина полицейских Нью-Йорка направляются сюда на самолете.

\- Думаешь, они остановятся на половине? – улыбнулся ей Питер.

\- Моя мама наверное и Щ.И.Т. притащит, - засмеялась Эмма.

\- Ты же понимаешь, что нас посадят под домашний арест до конца наших жизней? – скривился Питер. – И это с надеждой, что твой отец вообще оставит меня в живых, узнав, что я втянул тебя во всё это.

\- Знаешь, что я люблю в тебе, Питер? – усмехнулась Эмма, закидывая на него руку. – Твой оптимизм.


	5. Chapter 5

Тони сильно ударился о воду. Он попытался запустить репульсоры, но в ответ получил лишь потрескивание. Они явно перегорели от таких нулевых колебаний. Они восстановятся, в этом он был уверен, но, по крайней мере, минут через пять. Он вынырнул из воды, чтобы оглянутся вокруг и, о, шикарно, он приближался к водопаду и быстро. Разве жизнь не прекрасна?

– Сэр, Синдром приближается к Вам, – предупредил ДЖАРВИС.

– Чёрт возьми, – заблаговременно простонал Тони. – Будет больно, да?

– От Ваших планов обычно так и бывает, – вздохнул ДЖАРВИС, но не попытался разубедить его, что было почти одобрением от занудного английского ИИ.

Тони со всей энергией рванул вперед, успевая доплыть до края прежде чем Синдром догнал его. Падение было невероятно долгим, а столкновение в конце повредило систему фильтрации костюма. Вода начала затекать внутрь, и у Тони даже не было времени осознать _ту_ панику, прежде чем он заметил мигающий объект, и совсем другая паника охватила его.

– Сэр, это…

– Ага!

Тони уже отплывал так быстро как мог, прячась в подводной пещере. Взрывная волна не зацепила его, но следующий за ней поток добрался до него, унося дальше по каналу. Он вынырнул в пустой подземной пещере, и сорвал шлем, чтобы выкашлять 10 литров воды, которые только что проглотил. Когда он поднял голову, то пожалел об этом.

– Господи Иисусе! – Тони дернулся назад, подальше от пыльного скелета, который был буквального в нескольких сантиметрах от его носа.

Он всё ещё был в униформе, и в очень знакомой…синей с жёлтым, с металлической полоской на глазах. Он помнил старую, плохую и очень бестактную шутку, которую он рассказал Стиву после первой встречи с Людьми Икс. Что жёлто-голубое и абсолютный мудак? Ответом был мёртвый парень, сидящий напротив него сейчас: Скотт Саммерс, Циклоп.

Стив не засмеялся. Тони однозначно не смеялся теперь.

Он подполз ближе к скелету, проследил направление его пристального взгляда вдаль, чтобы увидеть какую-то надпись на противоположной стене.

– Кронос? – вслух повторил Тони.

Прежде чем он смог подумать о возможном значении этого, тонкий серебряный прибор появился, начиная искать что-то – бот-разведчик, наверняка. Синдром хотел убедиться, что он погиб. Варианты, варианты, вариан… о, это было так неуважительно и однозначно должно было сработать. Тони подтянулся к костям Саммерса, схватил его шлем, натянул его и умостил кости перед собой. С металлом от костюма и мёртвой материей костей бота можно обмануть.

Прибор очень приблизился, останавливаясь, наверное, в нескольких сантиметрах от шлема Скотта и завис. Прошла где-то минута, прежде чем он дважды бипнул, и Тони надеялся, что это был признак отрицательного результата. И тогда бот улетел, скорее всего, чтобы сообщить Синдрому, что его противник погиб; хорошо. Тони это было на руку. Ему всё ещё нужно подождать хотя бы минут десять, прежде чем рисковать и выбираться наружу, но ему всё равно придется ещё и ждать, когда наконец включатся его репульсоры.

– Джей, позвони Стиву, – дал указание Тони. Послышался лишь один гудок.

– Ты видел их, они…

– Ещё нет, но Синдром, – мой бывший президент фан-клуба, теперь, как оказывается, суперзлодей, – не знает, где они. Похоже, он играл в какую-то игру в кошки-мышки с супергероями. Я не знаю, как он заманивал их на остров, похищая их или обманным путём, но он однозначно искал их, когда я вмешался. Он говорил, что не планировал сражаться со мной ещё долго.

– Подожди, президент твоего фан-клуба…тот ребенок, Джастин Хаммер?

– Каким чёртовым образом ты помнишь имя президента моего фан-клуба?

– Он годами посылал тебе смертельные угрозы, как ты _не_ помнишь?

– Я не хотел тратить место в голове, смотри, что более важно…

– Более важно, чем то, что _суперзлодей пытается убить нашего сына_?

– У них есть суперсилы, Стив.

– «Они» это… нет.

– Ага.

Последовала долгая, почти бесконечная тишины, пока Стив осознавал это.

– Оба?

– Звучало похоже на то.

– Звучало?

– Синдром сказал это, я их ещё не видел. Он мог ошибаться, но он не знал, каким образом я связан с ними, и если он не забрал их, потому что они семья…ну. Какие ещё могут быть причины?

– Хах, – вздохнул Стив, и это отдалось вспышкой статики. – Ну, это объясняет помешательство на супергероях.

– Ага.

– Дорогой…

– Я знаю, я работаю над тем, чтобы найти их, но моим репульсорам нужно сначала перезарядиться …

– Тони, – засмеялся Стив. – Я собирался сказать, чтобы ты был осторожен.

– Я никогда не переставал быть Железным человеком, – дерзко напомнил ему Тони. – Я непобедимый, помнишь?

– Прошло уже много времени с последнего раза, когда я наблюдал, как ты без оглядки влетаешь во взрывы, – печально признал Стив. – Пожалей меня и попытайся не слишком сильно навредить себе, ладно? Ради меня.

– Я попытаюсь потерять только одну ногу.

– Если ты сможешь вернуться домой ко мне.

– Я буду осторожен, любимый, – пообещал Тони. – Не волнуйся так; мы Мстители, что может случиться?

– Ты же знаешь, что я ненавижу, когда ты говоришь «что может случиться», это всегда значит, что что-то плохое случится…

– Не _всегда_ …

– Да, _всегда_ , это случилось, когда мы сражались с Галактусом, когда я приказал тебе отойти подальше, и ты сказал «да ладно, детка, что может случиться?», и тогда он отправил тебя в 40-вые…

– Я остаюсь при мнении, что встреча с прошлым тобой была самым крутым, что может быть, и абсолютно уверила меня в моей любви до гроба к тебе, я упоминал, как я тебя люблю в последнее время…

– …и когда мы вернули тебя, структура твоих клеток была в таком состоянии, что мы вынуждены были поместить тебя в медицинскую кому на _три недели_ …

– Стоит признать, это было не самое приятное, что я мог сделать для тебя на таком раннем этапе наших отношений…

– …мне пришлось ждать _три недели_ того, чтобы мой парень, с которым я встречался меньше _двадцати четырёх часов_ , вышел из комы…

– Ладно, признаю, это был особенно плохой случай, когда я использовал фразу «что может случиться», но правда…

– …или мы можем поговорить о том случае, когда ты играл на большие ставки с Клинтом в покер, потому что «не волнуйся, детка, я гений, что может случиться?» и проиграл свою компанию…

– Окей, справедливости ради, я никогда не подписывал никаких документов, которые делали бы это легальным…

– Только потому, что Пеппер схватила тебя в удушающий захват сзади.

– Знаешь, она никогда не делала этого _до_ того, как встретила Наташу…

– _Суть_ _в том_ , – оборвал его Стив, делая ударение. – Что меня волнует, когда ты начинаешь говорить «что может случиться». Это значит, что ты становишься самоуверенным, и мы уже давно этого не делали…

– Ты говоришь, что я потерял хватку? – возмутился Тони.

– Нет, я говорю, что мы давно не были в деле.

– И мы потеряли хватку.

– В некотором роде.

– Я могу справиться с этим, Стив.

– Я знаю, что ты можешь. Правда. Просто… – Стив тяжело вздохнул. – Прошло так много времени, я забыл, как это тяжело знать, что ты там, и тебя некому прикрыть.

– Для этого у меня есть средства заднего видения, – пошутил Тони.

– Нет, для этого у тебя есть я, – строго поправил его Стив. – И я буду рядом, чтобы делать это, через два часа. Оставайся в безопасности до того времени. Я не могу… не вас обоих. Господи, никого из вас. Ты мне нужен, любимый. Пожалуйста, помни об этом.

– Ты мне тоже нужен, дорогой, – смягчился Тони. – Я буду осторожен. Люблю тебя.

– И я тебя люблю.

Он повесил трубку и снова попробовал запустить репульсоры; у него получилось.

 

 

– Вы парни и правда настолько слащавые, что я не знаю, как вы живёте, – Клинт развалился на своём месте, удобно потягиваясь. – Я надеюсь, вы это знаете. Также, ты мне напомнил, вы должны мне компанию. Но так как я легко прощаю, я приму позднюю оплату.

– Ты рыдал нам всем в коммуникаторы, когда Фил стукнулся большим пальцем, – хмыкнул Стив. – Да, мы однозначно слащавые.

– Ладно, иди ты, всё было _не так_ …

– Всё было именно так, – закатила глаза Наташа.

– Но в то время мы этого не знали! В то время я думал, что он умер!

– Я лишь сказал «дерьмо». Я говорил вещи похуже, когда мой кофе утром был недостаточно чёрным, – весело заметил Фил.

– Ага, ладно, технически…

– И тогда ты «технически» начал рыдать, – Стив развернулся в кресле пилота достаточно, чтобы было видно, как он поднял бровь.

– Я не _рыдал_ , засранец, я спросил, в порядке ли он и его коммуникатор вырубился, и я думал, что его подстрелили…была причина волноваться, чёрт возьми!

– Поэтому ты рыдал.

– Я хныкнул, где-то _раз_! Это не было рыдание, у меня была чёртова простуда…

– Мы бы лучше сосредоточились на наших детях, – наконец подал голос Брюс. – Что Тони сказал о них?

Они все были в костюмах и держались вместе у носа самолёта; Стив был за штурвалом, Наташа – вторым пилотом, Клинт и Фил сидели позади. Тор летел перед ними, а Баки с Роуди досталась короткая спичка, и они остались смотреть за детьми, – Джейн была в Нью-Гемпшире на конференции, а Роуана и Александра нельзя было оставлять одних, и поскольку команда летела на вражескую территорию, им нужна была поддержка с воздуха в виде Тора. Баки и Роуди однозначно будут возмущаться ещё лет десять, но этого нельзя было избежать.

Сейчас Брюс очистил пространство в хвосте самолёта и пытался медитировать на протяжении всего пути. Однако, его колено не переставало дёргаться и глубокие морщины не пропадали с его лица с того момента как он услышал слова «Эмма» и «опасность». Это было понятно, но всё же тревожно, учитывая, что Брюс был лучшим из них в сохранении самоконтроля в любых ситуациях.

– Брюс, Наташа… – осторожно начал Стив. – Вы никогда не думали…ну, что у Эммы могут быть…

– Халк не влияет на моё генетическое секвенирование, Стив, – с закрытыми глазами ответил Брюс. – Его нельзя передать по наследству.

– И мы, ясное дело, также сделали тесты, – добавила Наташа. – Ничего.

– А, – медленно кивнул Стив.

– Я так понимаю, была причина для твоего вопроса, – это был не вопрос. Брюс сделал глубокий медитативный вдох, ожидая объяснения от Стива.

– Это лишь информация из вторых рук. Я услышал это от Тони, который услышал это от суперзлодея, так что, – сделал вступление Стив, – не очень достоверная информация, явно.

– Явно, – пробубнил Брюс.

– Суперзлодей…Синдром, старый фанат Тони, который слетел с катушек…думает, что у детей есть суперсилы.

– Они бы рассказали нам, – тут же невозмутимо ответил Брюс.

– Они подростки, – заметил Клинт. – Трудный возраст. Дети любят прятать всё в себе.

– Говорит человек, у которого их нет, – резко огрызнулась Наташа. – Они бы сказали нам, если бы у них были суперсилы, Клинт.

– Может и нет, – задумчиво сказал Стив. – С того момента как Тони сказал об этом, я думал и, ну… Питер в последнее время был помешан на супергероях, и я знаю, что видел, как Эмма одалживала его комиксы. Я не знаю, как вы, но Тони и я не очень поддерживали его в этом плане. Мы не препятствовали этому, но и однозначно не были в восторге, и я знаю, что он это заметил. Он даже сказал это. Если вы так же вели себя с Эммой, и они думают, что мы поддерживаем Программу, то сомневаюсь, что они очень хотели бы рассказать нам правду.

Брюс и Наташа переглянулись.

– Возможно, мы не так поддерживали этот интерес, как могли бы, – признал Брюс.

Телефон Стива зазвонил, и он тут же взял трубку, волнуясь, что Тони снова звонит спустя такой короткий период времени.

– Ты в порядке?

– Я не в порядке, Стивен! – прогрохотал ему в ухо Тор. Два десятилетия на Земле, тысячи лет жизни, и он всё ещё не осознал, что телефон улавливал его голос отлично и без крика. Стив отодвинул телефон от уха. – Джеймс проинформировал меня, что они не могут найти моего сына!

– Что? – Стив почти уронил телефон от удивления. Ни один из Джеймсов не питал особой любви к детям, но никто из них не был безответственным или небрежным настолько, чтобы _потерять_ ребёнка. – Роуана или Александра?

– Ты уверен, что они действительно _потеряли_ его? Он довольно озорной, он может просто где-то прятаться…

– Капитан… – и Господь Всемогущий, это было, наверное, лучшее, что он слышал за этот день. Не то, чтобы он перестал быть Капитаном раньше, но его так не называли почти два десятилетия. Ну, то, что Тони называл его «Капитаном моей кровати» и всё в этом духе не считалось. _По-настоящему_ его так не называли уже десять лет, и чёрт, это было отличное ощущение. – …я должен вернуться. Я снова приду вам на помощь, когда мой сын найдётся.

– Мы понимаем, Тор, мы занимаемся тем же, – решил Стив. – Давай, поспеши назад.

– Я так и сделаю, Стивен.

Стив прервал звонок.

– Придурки, – пробормотала Наташа. – Они потеряли Роуана?

– Похоже на то, – вздохнул Стив. Неудачи всегда накапливались в один момент; это была часть супергеройства, которую он хорошо помнил.

Остаток полёта прошёл в основном тихо и довольно гладко, и приблизительно спустя час Стив позвонил Тони, чтобы дать ему знать, что они были в часе от места назначения. Если Тони мог найти им место для приземления, это было бы идеально, и Стив не был против установления радиосвязи. Если это была настоящая государственная лаборатория с одним злым учёным, то это пригодится. Если нет, ну, похоже, сын Стива был похищен утром; он однозначно был в настроении разбить пару голов.

Поэтому, он решил, что всё же сначала свяжется с Тони. Звонок был коротким.

– Хэй, я нашёл кое-что, о чём ты явно захочешь услы… – ответил Тони, прежде чем его прервал шум, который явно звучал как сигнал опасности. – О, чёрт, что это за фигня была? Чёрт, телефонный звонок наверняка спровоцировал сигнал об опасности, чёрт, чёрт, грёбаный…

– Тони? Тони, ответь мне, где…

– Господи, эти штуки тяжёлые…послушай, Стив, я… – послышался короткий звук репульсоров, затем сигнал об опасности, и тогда связь оборвалась.

– Блять, – выругался Стив, крепче вцепляясь в штурвал. Он раздражённо стукнул рукой по нему. – _Чёрт возьми_.

– Тони в опасности, – сделал вывод Фил.

– Да, – яростно прошипел Стив.

– Двадцать баксов на то, что его свяжут, – подал голос Клинт. Фил пихнул его локтём скрытно, но не жалея; Стив не заметил бы, если бы Клинт не начал выкашливать лёгкие, вцепившись за бок. – Слишком рано? Да ладно, наверняка не только я заметил, что это его всё время связывают как порно звезду.

– Поверь мне, я прекрасно знаю, как часто Тони связывают, – сжал зубы Стив, и это заткнуло Клинта аж на три секунды.

– На будущее, я никогда не хочу ничего знать о том, чем вы занимаетесь в спальне, и сама идея об этом приводит меня в ужас.

Фил многозначительно фыркнул.

– Бондаж не приводит тебя в ужас.

– Одна из многих вещей о Клинте, которых мне не стоило знать, – вздохнул Брюс.

– Сосредоточьтесь, – потребовал Стив. – Я собираюсь выйти на связь. Там должна быть военная база, на которой мы можем приземлиться.

– Мы объявим о нашем прибытии фанату Тони номер один, – заметил Фил.

– У нас нет другого выбора, я не смогу посадить нас, если они не скажут нам, где есть место для посадки. Если правительственная база – фальшивка, и они нападут на нас, когда мы приземлимся, нам просто придётся справиться с ними на базе. И я не знаю, как вы, но откровенно говоря, – Стив сжал зубы, – я бы от этого не отказался сейчас. Я почти двадцать лет хотел драки, и я не знаю лучшей причины для неё.

Повисла долгая минута тишины, прежде чем Клинт заявил:

– Я уверен, что у нас зависимость.

Никто не отрицал.

– Приближаюсь к острову, StarkJet Девять вызывает Островную Башню, приём, – сказал Стив в канал связи. Радиомолчание. – Островная башня, это StarkJet Девять, просим разрешения на посадку, приём.

Ничего.

 

 

– Да, сэр, ты _в самом деле_ невероятный; невероятный Железный человек всё-таки является Тони Старком. Ты вроде как почти взорвал мой маленький мозг фанбоя, понимаешь? Чёрт, я был так прав в том, что восторгался тобой.

Тони бессильно приподнял голову, пытаясь вспомнить, как он сюда попал. Последнее, что он помнил, это как он пробирался на базу Синдрома. Он последовал по туннелям в общую комнату, вырубил стоящего там охранника, обыскал комнату в поисках карты к…точно, чтобы найти штаб Синдрома. Он был так благоразумно расположен за потоком лавы, но Тони как раз попал в тот момент, как какой-то лакей выходил из кабинета, и проскользнул в открытую дверь, прежде чем она успела закрыться. Он забрался в компьютер и тогда…

Блять.

У Синдрома были файлы на каждого супергероя, которого Тони знал. Дочь Чёрной Вдовы ошибочно посчитали Чёрной Вдовой, кто-то плохо поработал – Эмма была слишком маленькая, чтобы быть супергероем в тот период, хоть она и выглядела достаточно похожей на свою мать, так что Тони мог понять эту ошибку – и Питер был чем-то, названным Человеком-пауком. Он помнил, как просматривал информацию о нём, читал о прилипании к стенам и стрельбе паутиною из запястий и каком-то чутье опасности, впитывая всю эту информацию, прежде чем проверить остальных. Их расположение было неизвестно, так что он перешёл к другому файлу, названому «Омнидройд 10х».

В голове всё ещё всё плыло, и она чертовски болела, но там было что-то о ракете, нет? Атаке на Нью-Йорк? Он пока не мог вспомнить детали, всё ещё дезориентированный после того, как его вырубили. Он был прикреплён какими-то электрическими гирями, присоединёнными к большой кругообразной системе. Разработанной для пыток током. Замечательно.

– Непобедимый, недоумок, – пробормотал Тони Синдрому.

– Что?

– _Непобедимый_ , – повторил Тони. – Невероятный Халк, Непобедимый Железный человек. Как для президента моего фан-клуба, тебе правда стоило бы зна…а!

Синдром передвинул рычаг на панели, пропуская по нему ток. Тони выкрикнул и выругался; Синдром позволил ему с минуту подёргаться, и выключил питание.

– Ты всегда был известен своей болтовнёй. И чёртовой гениальностью! Я знаю, насколько ты умён, изобретателен, и я _всё равно_ не предвидел этого! – теперь Синдром ухмыльнулся, подходя к нему. – Я имею в виду, обмануть разведчика, прячась за костями другого супера? О _чёрт_! Я до сих пор фанатею от этого!

– Всегда рад развлечь, – выдавил из себя Тони.

– Но тогда ты взял и испортил веселье, – скривился Синдром. – Позвал на помощь? Непобедимый Железный человек, позвал на помощь? Отстойно, отстойно, отстойно, _отстойно_ _!_ С кем ты связался?

– Я ни с кем не связывался, – закатил глаза Тони.

Похоже, это был неправильный ответ, так как Синдром просто приказал одному из своих лакеев подать ток. Тони сжал зубы, выдерживая горячий, разрывающий поток и подавил крик в этот раз.

– Если ты ни с кем не связывался, тогда почему самолёт Старк Индастриз просит разрешения на посадку здесь? – потребовал Синдром. Тони продолжил молчать. Суперзлодей снова махнул лакею. – Включи запись.

– _Приближаюсь к острову, StarkJet Девять вызывает Островную Башню, приём. Островная башня, это StarkJet Nine Девять, просим указаний для снижения, приём._

– Чёрт, – пробормотал Тони. Какого чёрта Тор просто не сказал им, где приземлиться? О чём Стив думал, связываясь с башней острова?

– Так ты всё-таки знаешь, кто это, – Синдром ухмыльнулся. – Это твой милый муженёк спешит на помощь? Ох, ну…я тогда пошлю ему небольшой приветственный подарок.

– Нет! – Тони не смог сдержать выкрик, но Синдром уже нажимал переключатели.

– _Starkjet Девять_ _неизвестному, дайте отмену, повторяю, дайте отмену._

Ум Тони заработал с бешеной скоростью; если с ними был Тор, Стив бы не давал знать об их положении, не просил, чтобы дали отмену. Где блять Тор? Это не имело значения, важно было то, что на борту больше не было никого, кто мог бы обезвредить ракету, и не было возможности уклонится от этих ракет. StarkJets работали великолепно, но учитывая качество технологий этого парня и опыт Стива с самолётами и океанами… _блять_. Умолять было бесполезно и безнадёжно, и Тони _знал_ , что это не сработает, _знал_ , что Синдром только это и хочет услышать, но он не мог сдержаться. Не мог не торговаться, хотя бы чтобы выиграть время…

– Всё, что хочешь, – Тони судорожно попытался вспомнить имя этого парня, ему нужно было точно вспомнить это грёбаное имя, жизнь Стива от этого зависела… – Всё, что хочешь, Джастин, я богом клянусь. Деньги, власть, уважение, я смогу это устроить. Хочешь править миром, я помогу тебе захватить его и вручу на блюдечке, просто отзови эти ракеты…

– Поздно раболепствовать, Железный человек.

– Я построю тебе костюм, – пообещал Тони; он заметил, как Синдром застыл, и продолжил в этом направлении. – Точно такой же как мой, лучше, чем мой, быстрее, с бОльшим количеством оружия, меньшим, другим, каким ты захочешь, просто отзови эти чёртовы штуки.

– _Дайте отмену, повторяю, дайте отмену!_ – это был тон, который Тони не хотел слышать, плохой тон, тот, который заставлял его грудь сжаться от тревоги и страха и… – _На борту есть дети! Я требую, чтобы вы дали отмену! На борту есть дети!_

Что?

_Что?_

– _Дайте отмену!_

Последняя, яростная, ужасно отчаянная просьба; Тони всё это услышал в голосе Стива. Не было запасного плана. Синдром наклонился к Тони так близко, что он почувствовал его слюну у себя на лице, когда злодей заговорил.

– Какого это, знать, что твоя семья заплатит цену за твою надменность? – ядовито спросил Синдром. – За твой эгоизм? Всё, чего я хотел, это твоего внимания, и ты не мог уделить мне ни минуты. Ты хотел работать один, Железный человек? Ну.

Последовала долгая пауза, когда Синдром обернулся к лакею. Тогда прозвучали слова, которые Тони будет слышать в кошмарах до конца своей жизни:

– Цель уничтожена.

Хоть эта и была метафора, хоть это и было научно невозможно, Тони был уверен, что его сердце разбилось. Он может быть перестал дышать, но он не был уверен. Он ни в чём не мог быть уверен в тот момент. Мир был в тумане. Он был слишком потерян в муках скользкого, ужасного хаоса в своей голове, разрываясь между яростью, более чистой и ужасной, чем он когда-нибудь чувствовал, и утратой, такой основательно мучительной, что она калечила; утрата победила. Тони не мог собраться с силами даже чтобы поднять взгляд с пола.

– Твоё желание исполнено, – саркастично заявил Синдром.

Ярость накатила волной, захватывая каждую мышцу в его теле и наполняя её силой, заставляя Тони рвануть вперёд, вырываясь из пут настолько сильно, что он почти вывихнул плечи. Он был в сантиметрах от того, чтобы сцепить руки на шее Синдрома, и он бы без колебаний свернул бы её. Нападать на его сына, забрать у него его мужа и семью… Тони убил бы его и даже не моргнул.

Лакей наверняка заметил его движение, так как ток прошёлся по нему так сильно, что почти выжег его. От силы удара он вернулся на место, и бессильно повис там, а Синдром направился прочь, маниакально смеясь.

– Starkjet Девять неизвестному, дайте отмену, повторяю, дайте отмену, – потребовал по каналу связи Стив, потому что он должен был попытаться; не получив ответа выключил его и обернулся к остальным. – На нас выпустили две ракеты, расчётное время до столкновения – пять минут.

– Парашюты в хвосте? – спросил Фил.

– Это самолёт компании, – помахал головой Стив. – У него нет системы защиты или парашютов, только коммерческие чрезвычайные меры.

– Их не хватит, – сжала губы Наташа. – Позвони Тору, спроси, где он.

– Этим и занимаюсь, – указал на телефон Клинт, уже держа его у уха. – Тор, дружище, ты где? Что ты имеешь в виду, в Нью-Йорке? Ты разве ещё не нашёл…ага, немного важнее, на нас тут спустили ракеты…нет, ты нам тут нужен минут десять назад как…ага, конечно, в два раза быстрее.

– Он не успеет, – сказал Брюс, когда Клинт положил трубку.

– Нет, не успеет.

– Брюс, – Стив обернулся в своем кресле. – Думаешь, Халк помнит нас?

– Я бы не хотел на это полагаться, – резко посмотрел на него Брюс. – Я не выпускал его не менее чем десять лет. Даже если бы он со временем узнал вас, ему пришлось сначала бы выпустить пар, накопившийся за всё это время, и у нас на это времени нет.

– У нас вроде как нет других вариантов…

– Мы умрём?

О, Господи.

Они все обернулись, полные ужаса, видя, как Роуан выходит из туалета в самолёте, в котором он наверняка прятался. Он трясся, его глаза были большими и взволнованными. Все взрослые рванулись к нему одновременно, исключая Наташу и Стива, которым нужно было управлять самолётом, но они тоже развернулись в своих сидениях.

– Мы будем в порядке, малыш, не волнуйся, – заверил его Клинт.

– Твой папа прилетит и сбросит эти ракеты прямо с неба, всё будет в порядке, – добавил Брюс.

– О чём ты думал, забираясь на борт?

– Я просто хотел пойти с папой на его приключение, – надулся Роуан. – Он рассказывал маме по телефону, что он обрушит адский огонь на тех, кто забрали Эм и Пита, и я хотел посмотреть.

– Тебе стоило остаться с Баки и Роуди, Роуан, – вздохнул Стив. – Но всё в порядке, мы будем в порядке, нам просто нужен план. Мы придумаем план.

– А папа?

– Конечно. Конечно, папа – это хороший план, – соврал Стив. – Брюс?

– Стив, я правда не думаю, что это сработает.

– У нас либо это, либо Тор, – сжал зубы Стив. Брюс был слишком умным, чтобы не понимать, что даже Тор не доберётся до них за… одну минуту и семнадцать секунд. Стив снова включил канал связи.

– Дайте отмену, повторяю, дайте отмену! На борту есть дети! Я требую, чтобы вы дали отмену! Повторяю, на борту есть дети, дайте отмену! – Ничего. – Дайте отмену!,.

– Убирайтесь! – закричал Роуан, ударяя рукой по оконному стеклу.

Многое случилось одновременно.

Во-первых, в небе ударила молния и попала прямо в ракету. Во-вторых, окно, о которое ударил Роуан, потрескалось и взорвалось. Фил, ближе всего к нему, схватил Роуана и оттащил его, но было уже поздно, давление воздуха начало падать моментально и резко. В-третьих, Брюс превратился в Халка.

Они все находились в носовой части самолёта, и обнаружили себя в объятиях Халка в миг до того, как взрыв ракеты ударил самолёт сбоку, расшатывая его и разрывая. Они полетели в ледяной океан, и Стива охватило чёткое, ужасающее ощущение дежавю, прежде чем Халк отпустил их.

– Окей, кто-то ещё _абсолютно_ не ожидал этого? – резко вдохнул Клинт, поднимаясь над поверхностью и пялясь на Роуана. – Чёрт возьми, дитё!

– Следи за языком, – напомнила ему Наташа.

– Мы мертвы! – зарыдал Роуан, когда Фил поднял его над водой. – Мы выжили, но мы мертвы!

– Мы не мертвы, – строго сказал ему Фил. – И мы не будем паниковать или…

– Берегитесь! – закричал Клинт, ныряя вперёд, чтобы затащить Фила и Роуана под воду и убрать их с пути огромной части самолёта, которая рухнула в воду позади них.

Когда они вынырнули, Роуан откашливал воду, но они оба были живы и невредимы.

– Халк, – сказал Стив своим лучшим капитанским тоном. Он так же был в форме, так что это наверняка тоже помогало. – Ты нас помнишь?

– Халк спасает семью, – гордо ответил ему Халк.

– Ещё как! – радостно ударил его где-то в районе руки Клинт. – Неплохо, Здоровяк.

– Думаешь, сможешь доставить нас к берегу? – спросил Стив.

– Не могу прыгнуть, – оглянулся Халк. – Нет на чём стать. Могу плыть?

– Не против, если мы прокатимся? – улыбнулась Наташа, и Халк ответил ей широкой улыбкой во все зубы.

– Халк хорошо о вас позаботится, – кивнул он ей. – Делаете Беннера счастливым.

Халк аккуратно вытащил Наташу из воды, и за этим было почти забавно наблюдать. Немного в стиле Кинг Конга. Он лёг на спину и положил её себе на живот, потом вытащил остальных из воды тоже. Он начал плыть на спине к острову. Это был странный способ путешествия, и было бы забавно за этим наблюдать в любых других условиях, но Стив довольствовался тем, что есть.

– Ты воспринимаешь тот факт, что твоя семья – это кучка супергероев удивительно хорошо, – поднял бровь Фил, глядя на Роуана.

– Папа сказал, что я не должен рассказывать, – состроил виноватое лицо Роуан. – Папа будет зол?

– Твой папа будет очень тобой горд, – твёрдо ответил ему Стив, сжимая его плечо. – Ты помог спасти наши жизни, Роуан. Ты хорошо справился.

Они все знали, что Тор рассказал Роуану о его наследственности, и сделает то же с Александром, когда он подрастёт. Оба они были в Асгарде, как и ожидалось; они были наполовину асы, и вероятность того, что у них будут силы, была высока, хоть никто и не знал наверняка. Стив не знал, что Тор рассказал Роуану о них _всех_ , но это было не так уж и важно.

– Он знает, что у тебя есть силы?

– Я не знал, что я могу такое делать, – сглотнул Роуан. – Это плохо?

– Это нормально, – Наташа успокаивающе погладила мальчика по голове и Роуан склонился к ней. – Он научит тебя, как это контролировать.

– Малой и так неплохо справляется, как по мне, - хмыкнул Клинт.

Они держались за Халка как могли и пережидали путь. Прошло почти два часа прежде чем они добрались до земли, и солнце давно село. Они выбрались на берег, и Халк свалился с глухим ударом. Он слегка вздрогнул, и вот уже полуголый Брюс лежал на песке. Он был в своих штанах для превращения в Халка – кто-то похитил его дочку, он осознавал, что день был очень удачным для того, чтобы надеть именно эти штаны – но теперь он был без рубашки. Прежде чем он даже успел вздрогнуть, Наташа сняла свой пиджак и дала его ему, целуя в лоб. Он одарил её благодарной улыбкой и надел его.

Фил понёс Роуана, уснувшего и пускающего слюни на его плечо. С их места на береге виднелась пещера, и Стив, отлично видя в темноте, указал в её сторону. Им нужно было укрытие для Роуана в первую очередь, тогда они смогут продумать стратегию атаки и решить, как лучше всего разделиться. Как только они подошли ближе, Стив заметил свет от огня и фигуру в капюшоне.

– Думаю, там только один, – прошептал Стив. – Я пойду вперёд, застану его врасплох. Оставайтесь здесь, я вернусь.

Остальные кивнули, и Стив подобрался ближе к туннелю. Фигура, казалось, скрючилась у огня, заботясь о растянутой лодыжке, положив её на бревно. Может, не лакей. Кто тогда мог…

Нить мыслей Стива была прервана выстрелом чего-то тонкого, белого и липкого в его затылок. Он обернулся и получил ещё один выстрел в лицо от фигуры в капюшоне на дереве над ним – что это _было_ , паутина? – он быстро содрал это, вытаскивая свой щит, который он держал у себя на спине и прячась за ним. Он послышал громкий крик _обожемой_ , и использовал это в свою пользу, хватаясь за ветку дерева и раскачиваясь, чтобы столкнуть атакующего вниз, ударяя его плашмя щитом.

Фигура в капюшоне свалилась как камень, распластавшись на земле со стоном:

– О Господи, это было болезненно круто.

Стив забрался на него, подставил щит под подбородок атакующего. Он – она? Нет, точно он – он был в странной одежде, в толстовке и лыжных очках, и маске на пол-лица, чтобы скрыть личность. Но…Стив остановился. Он мог видеть разве что тонкую полоску кожи, но он сидел на ребёнке и да, это был ребёнок, _знакомый_ ребёнок, потому что Стив знал этого малыша и узнал бы его в самом смехотворном наряде в мире.

– Питер?


	6. Chapter 6

– О, Слава Богу, – Стив уронил щит на землю, подхватывая Питера и крепко обнимая его.

– О Господи, что происходит.

– Ох, Питер, я так волновался…

– Воу, за меня волнуются Капитан Америка _и_ Железный человек, это так круто и немного странно, стоп, почему Капитан Америка знает моё имя, это плохо, это кажется плохо, но меня обнимают, так что, я упоминал, что я очень растерян…

Стив, всё ещё прижимая Питера к себе, снял свой шлем.

– Господи, твою мать! – выругался Питер.

– Следи за языком.

– _Господи, твою же мать_!! – снова выдал Питер, отталкивая Стива. – _Мой папа Капитан Америка, какого чёрта_ … – дыхание Питера начало ускоряться.

– Питер, правда…

– О Господи, а отец знает? У отца будет сердечный приступ, ты в прямом смысле спровоцируешь у него сердечный приступ, у него остановится сердце, и он умрёт, когда узнает, что женился на Капитане Америка, он больший фанбой, чем я…

– Он знает, Питер, он Же…

– _Я единственный не знал_? – громкий визг Питера, наверное, взволновал остальных, потому что они начали приближаться, и Наташа подняла свой пистолет.

– Отбой, – тут же строго приказал Стив, стягивая очки и маску с Питера. – Это Питер.

– _Какого чёрта_ …

– Я не шучу о твоих выражениях, молодой человек…

– Капитан Америка только что назвал меня молодым человеком, потому что Капитан Америка _мой отец_. Я умер, я должен быть мёртв, это единственное возможное объяснение…

– Вижу, он хорошо это воспринял, – иронично заметил Фил.

– Питер, какого чёрта…о Боже, – вторая фигура в капюшоне вышла из пещеры и застыла в ужасе. – Мама? Папа?

– Ты под домашним арестом до конца своей жизни, – бесцеремонно осведомил её Брюс, хоть его голос и дрогнул. Спустя секунду он уже был возле неё, притягивая Эмму и крепко её обнимая, Наташа тут же последовала за ним.

– Я ни черта не понимаю, – жалостливо простонал Питер.

– Вы правда позвали Мстителей? – Эмма уставилась на своих родителей, не веря.

– Можно и так сказать, – ответил за них Стив, становясь так, чтобы Эмма его заметила.

– Питер, – Эмма выглянула из-за плеча Наташи, переводя взгляд со Стива на Питера. – Питер, это твой чёртов отец.

– Я знаю! – крикнул Питер слегка истерично.

– Эмма, – Наташа смерила Эмму строгим взглядом.

– Отец Питера _Капитан Америка_ , думаю, мне можно выругаться! – крикнула Эмма.

– Согласен! – встрял Питер.

– Ты использовал все свои выделенные ругательства на следующий год, – строго ответил ему Стив, тогда глянул на Брюса и Наташу. – Я не единственный Мститель на острове.

– Нет, – Эмма резко обернулась, глядя на своих родителей. Она перевела взгляд с одного на другого, сузила глаза, и тогда осознала: – Поэтому они назвали меня Чёрной Вдовой. Я выгляжу как она, потому что я _блин её дочь_.

– А я Халк, – вздохнул Брюс. – Иногда.

– Я…я стану..? – Эмма резко побледнела, глядя на свою кожу, будто она прямо в этот момент станет женщиной-Халком.

– Нет, – помахал головой Брюс, заверяя её. – Мы сделали миллион тестов прежде чем зачать тебя и миллион тестов после того, ты полностью человек.

– Пожалуйста, не говори «зачали», – скривилась Эмма.

– Я знаю, что это сложно осознать, – сказал им Стив. – Но у нас мало времени и мне нужно…

– Я не могу разговаривать с тобой, когда ты в костюме, – выдал Питер. – Я не могу, это слишком странно, о Боже…

– Питер…

– Как ты мог _не рассказать_ мне?

– Программа обязывает бывших суперов не рассказывать их детям до их восемнадцатилетия, когда они могут подписать те же самые соглашения о неразглашении, что и мы.

– Я думал, что ты был за неё! – настоял Питер. – Ты всегда говорил мне сосредоточиться на чем-то помимо супергероев!

– Программа разрушила наши жизни, Питер, мы её не поддерживаем, – Стив всегда ждал этого разговора; чтобы иметь возможность поделится с сыном семейным секретом, поговорить о прошлом начистоту и открыто. Правда, он не так это представлял. – Нам было просто немного трудно наблюдать за тем, как наши друзья и бывшие товарищи по команде превращаются в фигурки на твоём комоде и спец. выпуски на телевидении.

– Я…я понимаю, но…подожди, ты сказал «наши», почему ты сказал «наши»… – Питер прошелся глазами по всем – Наташе, Брюсу, Филу, Клинту. – О Господи, вся команда – моя _семья_? Это Железный человек и Соколиный глаз? _Железный человек и Соколиный глаз пожени_ …

– Нет, – быстро прервал его Стив. – Нет, Питер, Железный человек это…

– Фу, – заявил Клинт. – Какого чёрта я бы женился на твоем отце?

– Моём… – Питер поперхнулся. Он выглядел немного не в себе. – Конечно. Мой отец. Потому что мой отец…мой отец Железный человек. Конечно же.

На короткий миг Стив подумал, что с ним всё будет в порядке; тогда он свалился как камень. Стив, готовый к подобному, словил его прежде, чем он упал на землю.

– У Питера разве недавно не было постели с Железным человеком? – склонил голову Клинт.

– Ага. Тони всё ещё торжествует по этому поводу, – пробормотал Стив, подхватывая Питера и закидывая себе на плечо.

– Это _так_ странно, – руки Эммы дёрнулись.

– Эмма, нам нужно, чтобы ты сосредоточилась, – Брюс обернулся к ней, наклоняясь ближе, чтобы убрать прядь волос. – Ты можешь это сделать?

– Да. Ага. Конечно, – автоматически ответила Эмма, очевидно всё ещё переваривая.

– Тони сказал, что услышал от Синдрома, что у вас есть силы, – сказала ей Наташа. – Это правда?

– Нет… – все с облегчением вздохнули. – Ну, я имею в виду, и да и нет. У меня нет, но у Питера есть.

– Эта липкая штука, которой он выстрелил в меня, – Стив положил Питера у входа в пещеру. Он поднял свой щит и подергал за то, что к нему прилипло. – Что это?

– Паутина. И это на самом деле не его сила, он сам это сделал, – пояснила Эмма, подходя к Питеру и поднимая его руку, показывая им устройства, прикрепленные к его предплечьям. – Он называет их блистерами. Однако, он прилипает к стенам, и у него есть эта штука, он называет её паучьим чутьем. Он чувствует вещи, прежде чем они попадут по нему, вроде того.

У его сына действительно были суперсилы. Господь Всемогущий.

– Как давно? – спросил Стив.

– Несколько месяцев.

Их единственный сын скрывал это от них месяцами, и они не заметили. Питер мог лазить по _стенам,_ и они не заметили. Они так сосредоточились на его недовольном поведении и том, как справиться с ним, что они не задумались, что что-то ещё кроме глупых гормонов могло это спровоцировать. Ну, это было несправедливо… они пытались понять, пытались поговорить с ним. Питер отталкивал их каждый раз, когда они пытались открыто поговорить, и его учителя говорили, что ему стоило бы больше говорить на занятиях, но что он казался таким же, как и раньше.

Всё же. Какие родители не заметили бы, что у их сына есть _суперсилы_? Особенно, если они сами были так близко знакомы с подобным, с этим миром? Они должны были знать.

– Ладно, – Стив поднял подбородок. Время на тяжелые раздумья будет позже; Тони был в беде, и на свободе был суперзлодей. – Нам нужно двигаться. Наташа, ты со мной, мы пойдем за Тони. Клинт, Фил… проникните внутрь и разведайте как можно больше, узнайте с кем и с чем мы имеем дело. Брюс, очевидно, Халк до сих пор на нашей стороне, так что ты оставайся с Эммой, Питером и Роуаном, держи их в безопасности. Встречаемся здесь как можно скорее, но к рассвету мы будем тебя искать.

Тут же все безоговорочно кивнули; Боже, он скучал по посту командира.

Были причины на то, что Наташа всегда была любимым партнёром Стива для миссий. Ну, кроме Тони, но это было само собой разумеющимся. Наташа не спрашивала, как он себя чувствовал из-за того, что Питер скрывал свои силы. Они не обсуждали опасность, которой их дети подвергали себя, как выяснилось, уже несколько месяцев, или что они будут с этим делать. Они пробирались к базе на острове в сосредоточенной тишине, которая была именно тем, что Стиву было нужно.

Он не мог сейчас думать о Питере. С Питером всё ещё предстоит разобраться, но Стив был в настрое на миссию и последствия знания того, что у Питера есть силы, не были в приоритете. Питер был с Брюсом, а это значило, что он был в безопасности; и это было всё, что на данный момент имело значение. Тони же был в опасности, и этот факт всё ещё съедал Стива изнутри. Тони всегда везло на похищения, как и на умение выбираться из лап похитителей, но они уже давненько этим не занимались. Тони был, без сомнения, умным и находчивым, как и раньше – возраст совсем не притупил его острый ум – но он давно уже не использовал его для таких задач.

Стив не сможет сосредоточиться на проблеме сил Питера, пока Тони не будет снова в безопасности, так что он даже не пытался. Он и Наташа шли по рельсам, которые пронизывали все джунгли и вели прямо к базе. Они проскользнули внутрь, избегая камер наблюдения и охранников. Последние были, похоже, наемными работниками, и не очень проницательными; попасть внутрь было проще простого. Они прошли по долгому коридору, остановившись, когда за окном стало видно огромную ракетную станцию. Они обменялись взглядами, и Стив собирался отправить сообщение Клинту, сказать ему, чтобы он выяснил, для чего была предназначена станция на уровне С, когда его телефон завибрировал. Клинт.

_Мы вс вид. Слишком открыто, двигайтесь дальше. Мы выяс. по поводу ракеты. По картам камеры на уровне а. не знаю, в какой тони, но я уверен, что ты повеселишься, выбивая двери и разбивая черепа пока не найдешь его_

– Он слишком стар, чтобы писать так сообщения, – ворчливо пожаловался Стив, разбирая сообщение Клинта, – они уже знают о станции. Давай двигаться, Тони на уровне А.

_Спасибо. Держите меня в курсе, я хочу знать, зачем она._

_Так точно, кэпушка._

Он и Наташа направились вглубь базы, к подвальному уровню А. Хоть Клинт скорее всего вяло шутил, Стив действительно довольно таки насладился выбиванием дверей и вырубанием нескольких бесполезных охранников, которые не говорили ему, где находился его муж. Прошло немного времени, прежде чем они нашли его, где-то час или два, но когда они это сделали, то обнаружили не очень обнадеживающее зрелище.

Тони безвольно висел на чем-то вроде электронного удерживающего приспособления, обе руки и ноги были закреплены в металлических шарах, которые поддерживали его в воздухе и распятым. Броню нигде не было видно. Он даже не поднял взгляд вверх, когда Стив выбил дверь, и это волновало больше всего. По крайней мере, так было, пока Тони не открыл рот.

– Зачем ты вообще здесь? – Тони издал искусственный, пустой смешок, который заставил Стива вздрогнуть. – Как ты вообще можешь подавить меня ещё больше? Не трать время.

– Тони?..

– Стив? – голова Тони резко поднялась, так быстро, что Стив не удивился бы, если бы он травмировал себя. – О Господи, Стив!

– Что случилось, что они с тобой сделали…

– Ты жив! – Тони снова рассмеялся, гораздо приятней, не веря, но с огромной надеждой, широко и прекрасно улыбаясь. – О, Слава Богу, ты жив, я не мог…я думал…

Стив пересек комнату в несколько шагов, поднял руку, чтобы провести по щеке Тони. Он не выглядел раненным физически, но чтобы у Тони был такой голос, они должны были что-то с ним сделать. Стив заставит их за это заплатить, он разрушит эту базу, ища того, кто только тронул его…

– Я просто так чертовски рад, что ты жив… – Тони растаял от легкого прикосновения, облегчение исходило от него волнами. – Я так тебя люблю, дорогой.

Зажимы вокруг рук и ног Тони открылись, когда Наташа закончила вводить что-то на клавиатуре позади них, и Стив обхватил Тони руками, прежде чем его ноги коснулись земли, и прижал его к своей груди, наверное, слишком сильно. Но Тони даже не думал жаловаться.

– Что они с тобой сделали? – пробормотал Стив, целуя своего мужа в макушку.

– Ничего, любимый, – заверил его Тони, проводя ладонями по рукам Стива, его плечам, лицу. – Ничего, ты жив, Питер жив, всё прекрасно.

– Ничего не прекрасно, скажи мне, что они с тобой сделали… – настаивал Стив.

– Я знаю, что ты хочешь разбить несколько голов, и это мило и всё такое, но я правда просто рад, что ты жив, – Тони слегка надавил на его шею чуть ниже затылка, притягивая в поцелуй, который отложил любые последующие разговоры на несколько долгих, наполненных облегчением минут.

– Не хочу прерывать, но нам надо двигаться, – подала голос Наташа, держа взгляд на клавиатуре перед собой. – Только что сработала сигнализация в лесу, там, где мы оставили Брюса и детей.

– Ты его видел? – спросил Тони, хватая крепко Стива за руку. – Питер, он в порядке?

– Нормально, – заверил его Стив. – С суперсилами, но без сознания, и под домашним арестом до конца его жизни, но нормально.

– Без сознания?

– Он вырубился, когда я сказал ему, что ты Железный человек.

– Я не уверен, это его восхищение потрясное или неловкое.

– Разберемся позже, – Стив повел его по ступеньках дальше. – Им нужна будет подмога, нам стоит направиться туда. Наташа, отправь сообщение Клинту, узнай, выяснили ли они с Филом что-то о ракете, тогда скажи им…

– О, блять, – выругался Тони. – Ракета. Прежде чем Синдром поймал меня, я заглянул в его файлы – там робот-убийца, направленный в Нью-Йорк.

Стив и Наташа оба замерли.

– Ну конечно же, – вздохнула Наташа.

– Как в старые добрые времена, – согласился Стив, обхватывая Тони за талию. – Пошли, нужной найти твою костюм.

 

 

– Не то чтобы сидеть здесь в неловкой тишине не было весело… – начала было Эмма.

– У тебя сейчас нет права говорить, – заткнул её взглядом Брюс, шепча, чтобы спящий возле него ребенок не проснулся.

Он все ещё не был уверен, как реагировать на всё это. Инструкций для родителей в таких ситуациях вообще-то не было. У неё даже не было суперсил, но она всё же носилась по городу, пытаясь быть супергероем – Брюс не знал, что с этим делать. Он волновался, конечно же, но с другой стороны, он был горд. Он всегда видел огонь Наташи в ней, и это был именно он.

Однако, Наташа была тренирована. Она провела всю свою жизнь в тренировках. Она могла сразиться с любым супером и выиграть с большой вероятностью, но она тренировалась задолго до того, как сойтись один на один с чем-то подобным. А Эмма нет. Ну, она немного умела – больше, чем немного; они оба хотели, чтобы Эмма могла постоять за себя – но ничего подходящего для сражения с настоящим суперзлодеем. Пожары, мелкое воровство, неудачные кражи со взломом, – с этим она могла справиться. Это чертовски пугало его, – всё, что имело отношение к его малышке и опасности, – но с рациональной точки зрения, он осознавал, что она могла справиться с подобным.

Роботы-убийцы? Суперзлодеи? Ни шанса. Он сомневался, что и Питер мог, с силами или без. Они были умные, одаренные, но они были _детьми_. Одно лишь их нахождение на этом острове заставляло его нервничать.

– Пап, я…

– Прекрати.

– Но я…

– Мы не будем сейчас об этом говорить.

– Папочка, я не хотела…

– Эмма, – Брюс поднял руку; она называла его папочкой, когда правда чувствовала себя виноватой, но это ничего не меняло. – Перестань. Мы поговорим об этом, когда вернется твоя мама.

– Мы просто пытались что-то изменить, – настояла Эмма, упрямая, как всегда. Упрямая, как и все в их семье, в самом-то деле. Брюс снова вздохнул.

– Я знаю, – он опёрся о стену пещеры.

– Кто-то должен был помочь…

– Это не должны были быть вы, – Брюс изо всех сил старался подавить вспышку злости.

– А кто ещё? – Эмма всё равно гнула свою линию. – Кто-то должен делать мир лучше, делать то, что надо…

– Если ты хочешь изменить мир к лучшему, – взорвался Брюс, – есть миллион легальных способов, в первую очередь, и не угрожающих твоей жизни. Но ты не хочешь просто сделать мир лучше, ты хочешь сражаться с плохими парнями и спасать жизни и это нормально, я это понимаю, но попробуй пойти в полицию, стать пожарным, присоединись к Щ.И.Т.у или ФБР, или ЦРУ, или к любой из сотен других организаций, которые натренируют тебя справляться с опасностями, с которыми ты столкнешься. Я _делал_ то, что надо. Меня травили за то, что я делал то, что надо. Не смей называть вылазки тайком ради выброса адреналина и спесивой эйфории от называния себя супергероем «деланием того, что надо».

Эмма открыла рот, но тут же закрыла его. Замолкла. И так и осталась молчать. Брюс знал, что был жесток, но он также говорил правду и был слишком зол и слишком волновался за безопасность своей дочери, чтобы сформулировать свои мысли аккуратней. Они сидели в тишине, пока Питер не очнулся.

– Что такое? Дядя Брюс? – Питер моргнул, потер свой лоб. – Что Вы… о чёрт.

– Как вижу, ты помнишь, – Брюс поднялся, отходя от спящего Роуана, чтобы помочь Питеру сесть.

– Мне это не приснилось? – скривился Питер.

– То, что твои родители – Капитан Америка и Железный человек? – хмыкнула Эмма. – Ты хотел бы, чтобы тебе это приснилось?

– Я попозже выскажу своё мнение об этом, – Питер склонился вперёд, кладя голову на руки. – Блять. Какого _чёрта_?

– Тебя уже предупреждали о выражениях, – Брюс хлопнул Питера по плечу, поддерживая, не смотря на слова. Он бросил взгляд на Роуана, чтобы убедиться, что ребёнок не слышал ругательств Питера; он всё ещё спал.

– Почему они мне не сказали? – Питер умоляюще посмотрел на Брюса, тогда нахмурился, отдернул своё плечо. – Почему _Вы_ мне не сказали? Что с Вами не так, со всеми вами, что вы не рассказали своим собственным детям?

– По Программе вы должны подписать договор о конфиденциальности, прежде чем мы можем рассказать вам, исключая смягчающие обстоятельства, – Брюс махнул на пещеру, чтобы указать на нынешние смягчающие обстоятельства. – Вам обоим собирались рассказать на ваши восемнадцатые дни рождения. И сейчас, вы последние, кому можно жаловаться на хранение секретов.

Питер склонил голову, тяжело вздыхая. Брюс повернул голову, замер на минуту; он узнал этот звук. Он был слабый, но он его _знал_. Брюс начал вглядываться в глубину пещеры, и Эмма взглянула в том же направлении.

– Да… – начал было Брюс и замер. Он подбежал к Роуану, подхватил мальчика и забросил на плечо. Роуан резко проснулся, но у него не было времени извиняться. Он схватил Эмму и Питера за руки, и дернул за собой. – Реактивный двигатель, двигаемся!

Он вытолкнул детей перед собой из пещеры и в кусты, прежде чем нырнуть следом за ними. Огонь вспыхнул меньше, чем через полминуты после них, рёв реактивного двигателя был такой громкий, что он гудел в их ушах ещё долго после того, как угас огонь.

– Какого чёрта _это_ было? – взвизгнула Эмма, перекрикивая звон в своих ушах и громкое, напуганное рыдание Роуана.

– Мы умрём на этом острове, – простонал Питер. – Господи, мы все умрём…

– Прекратите, – приказал Брюс подросткам. Он погладил Роуана по спине, по волосам. – Хэй, парень, всё в порядке. Всё хорошо, смотри. Эмма и Питер здесь, твоя тетя и дяди скоро вернутся, и мы уберемся с этого острова. Как тебе?

– Что это было? – Роуан жалобно хныкнул.

– Это был всего лишь двигатель, – заверил его Брюс. – Очень громкий. Но мы все в порядке, видишь?

– А когда придет папочка? – нижняя губа Роуана задрожала.

– Скоро, Роуан, я обещаю, – Брюс погладил его по спине, и хныканье Роуана стихло. Он снова обернулся к подросткам. – Хотите поиграть в супергероев? Попробуйте поменьше паниковать. Подумайте о людях, которые рядом с вам, сосредоточьтесь на том, как ваши действия отражаются на них.

– Вам легко говорить, вам это проще простого, – нахмурился Питер. – Вы Мститель.

– И это чудо, что мы все всё ещё живы, – хмыкнул Брюс. – Особенно твой отец.

– Который?

– Выбери сам, – помотал головой Брюс с печальным смешком. – Они всегда были волнующе безбашенными, даже для нашей работы.

– Пожалуйста, назовите себя, – чирикнул металлический электронный голос где-то высоко на дереве над ними.

– Что это было? – подскочила Эмма.

– Не… – начал было Брюс, но остановился, прижимая руку ко лбу. Слишком поздно. – …говори ничего.

– Незнакомый голос.

– Бегите, – быстро поднялся Брюс, подгоняя остальных.

– Почему мы?.. – начал было Питер.

Птица открыла свой клюв и начала издавать яростный, громкий звук сигнализации, поднимаясь в воздух, чтобы преследовать их.

– Поэтому, – ответил Брюс. – Питер, избавься от птицы.

Питер быстро послушался, выстреливая три раза, – один чтобы покрыть глаза и клюв, и остальные два в крылья. Брюс вел их через лес, но за птицей слишком быстро последовали огромные чёрные дроны. Было по крайней мере пять, может шесть, и каждый пилотировался двумя во всем чёрном и с оружием. Они не могли перегнать дронов, и спустя несколько минут были загнаны в тупик. Брюс держал детей позади себя, сдерживая их руками, пытаясь защитить. Пока прихвостни с каждого дрона спустились, Брюс успел прошептать детям:

– Когда я дам команду, бегите. Питер, если можешь нести их обоих на своей паутине, так и сделай. Убирайтесь отсюда как можно скорее и не возвращайтесь. Поняли?

– Но что по поводу…

– Просто слушайтесь меня, – шикнул Брюс, но прихвостни подошли достаточно близко, чтобы услышать всё, что он сказал бы, угрожающе наставляя на них пистолеты.

– Достаточно, больше ни слова!

– Они что, суперы?

– Хэй, это те двое, что сбежали раньше…

– Откуда взялся мелкий?

– И что по поводу старика?

Брюс слегка хмыкнул. Он им покажет старика.

– Идите, – приказал он, толкая их обоих назад.

Прихвостни могли выстрелить, но любые пули были отбиты щитом в виде Халка, когда мир Брюса потонул в зелёном.

 

 

Питер пробирался сквозь джунгли, с Эммой и Роуаном, которые вцепились в него по обе стороны. Он не мог долго нести их таким образом, они были слишком тяжелыми даже для его паучьей силы, но он по крайней мере мог унести их из зоны непосредственной опасности, и тогда они перешли на пеший ход. Он не слышал никаких дронов позади, хоть и уловил несколько рёвов и выкрик, звучащий подозрительно похоже на « _Халк крушить!»_

– Мой папа реально Халк, – пробормотала Эмма. – Мой папа в самом деле физически превращается в громадного зелёного монстра, когда злится. О мой Бог.

– Сосредоточься, Эмма…

– Заткнись, ты вообще сознание потерял, когда узнал, – огрызнулась она.

– Ты уже знала!

– Да, но я не _видела_ этого, – помотала головой Эмма. – Иисусе. Напомни мне больше никогда не нарушать комендантский час.

– Как насчёт того, чтобы я сделал это, когда мы уберёмся с этого острова смерти, опасности и неловких семейных открытий?

– Чем раньше, тем лучше.

– Чёрт, я никогда не свыкнусь со зрелищем того, как твой отец превращается в… фу! – Питер пролетел сквозь рой мух, и пока он вытирал свой рот, он забыл вцепиться паутиной ещё раз.

Они несколько раз врезались в ветки, пока не свалились на землю, и едва успели приземлиться, когда послышали жужжание за собой, и это было не жужжание насекомых. Блин. Халк наверняка пропустил одного. Они сорвались в густую листву, ища укрытия. Дрон был огромным и очевидно смертельно опасным; у него был дискообразный нож, вращающийся и перерезающий каждое дерево, куст и лиану на своем пути; нож, который покромсает их меньше чем за секунду, если у него будет на это возможность.

Они уклонились с пути, спрятались в ближайших кустах и притихли. Жужжание дрона послышалось у них над головами, а затем утихло вдали, и они выбрались как раз вовремя, чтобы прихвостень с пистолетом поймал их.

– Замрите!

– Сначала ты, – подкинул руки Питер, выстрелил один раз, чтобы забить пистолет, а потом снова в лицо прихвостня, чтобы отвлечь его.

– Не очень удачный ответ. Ты на самом деле не заморозил его, – заметила Эмма, когда он подхватил её и Роуана, чтобы они продолжили свой путь по джунглям в очень удачном направлении «подальше», которое дал им дядя Брюс.

– Когда у тебя будут суперсилы, тогда будешь придумывать крутые фразочки, – обернул голову Питер, чтобы ответить. А это значило, что он не смотрел, куда направляется, и поэтому не увидел, во что он должен был врезаться, пока…

– Берегись!.. – начала было Эмма, но они уже столкнулись.

Они врезались во что-то твёрдое и металлическое и свалились на землю. Питер где-то в падении ударился головой, но растерянность продолжалась лишь секунду, и он собирался выстрелить ещё раз паутиной, чтобы удержать себя, Эмму и Роуана, когда что-то другое поймало его.

– Тебе правда стоит смотреть, куда ты летишь, – Капитан Америка – эм, папа? – вздохнул. – Опасно так передвигаться.

О, Боже.

– Дети! Вы все в порядке, слава Богу, я не навредил вам, правда?

О _Боже_. Это был Железный человек. Это в Железного человека он только что влетел как идиот, Железный человек прямо сейчас приземлялся возле него и вытаскивал его из рук Капитана Америки, чтобы крепко обнять и Боже, Железный человек был его _отцом_ …

– Пап… – выдавил Питер.

– Я так за тебя волновался, я так рад, что ты в порядке… – маска поднялась и Господи Иисусе, это правда был его отец, его отец, который крепко целовал его в обе щеки и, привет, ему семнадцать, ну серьёзно… – Ты под домашним арестом до своей смерти, но я так рад, что ты в порядке…

– С наказаниями можно разобраться позже, – Наташа – Чёрная Вдова? – напомнила им, бросая на Эмму взгляд, который обещал ей её наказание в надлежащее время. – Где твой отец?

– Он, эм… – Эмма махнула рукой. Когда слова так и не появлялись, она руками показала «большой».

– Он стал зелёным, – серьёзно заявил Роуан.

– Он превратился в Халка? – весело переспросил Тони.

– Ага, – кивнула Эмма.

– Именно, – согласился Питер.

– Хорошо, его легко будет найти, – Тони снова закрыл маску, его голос стал немного металлическим. – Я поднимусь в воздух и…

– Друзья!

– Или нет.

Халк ввалился на поляну, выглядя ни чем не хуже, чем раньше, когда они оставили его с пятью дронами-убийцами и десятью прихвостнями с пистолетами. Воу.

– Спасибо, – Наташа положила ладонь на руку Халка, и Питер отстраненно подумал, что его тётя вроде как крутая. Он наверняка скорее намочил бы в штаны, чем так между прочим прикоснулся бы к Халку. – Можно мне моего мужа обратно?

Халк кивнул и удивительно послушно уменьшился.

И конечно же именно в этот момент ещё четыре дрона появились перед ними.

Питер сначала подумал, что Брюсу нужно будет превращаться в Халка снова, но никто больше и глазом не моргнул. Наташа даже не посмотрела на дронов, просто поймала Брюса, когда он пошатнулся, и обхватила его рукой, чтобы удержать ровно. Роуан спрятался за Питером, когда Стив попал в одного из низко летающих дронов кулаком, прибивая его к земле. Пилоты выпрыгнули, держа пистолеты наготове, но Стив вырубил их обоих прежде чем они даже успели прицелиться.

Тони поднялся в небо, чтобы разобраться с остальными тремя; он поймал одного и бросил его в другого, после схватил третьего, замахнулся и кинул его в сторону Стива, который вбил его в землю одним удачным ударом. Тони нырнул вниз и поднял Стива выше и подальше, и они приземлились рядом с остальными, как раз, когда дроны взорвались. Они даже не смотрели.

– Я так тебя люблю, – одновременно сказали они. Маска Тони поднялась прежде чем они даже приземлились, и они присосались друг к другу раньше, чем закончили предложение.

– Они всегда целуются, когда что-то взрывается, – Брюс, снова в человеческой форме, сказал Питеру и Эмме, которые оба неловко отвернулись. Его родители были слишком старыми, чтобы заниматься подобным, он был почти уверен, что это нарушало естественный ход Вселенной. – Добро пожаловать в жизнь супергероев, где такое случается каждый день и взрывы романтичны. Нравится?

– Воу, воу, воу! Перерыв!

Прежде чем кто-либо сумел среагировать, они все были пойманы в голубом свете, в нулевых колебаниях, которые Синдром использовал раньше. Чёрно-белый злодей спрыгнул со своего собственного дрона, глядя на компанию прищурившись.

– Что у нас тут?

Нулевые колебания не давали им говорить, так что Синдром мог спокойно продолжать свой монолог. Он слегка передвинул их, его глаза становились все больше и больше.

– О, нет. О нет, нет, нет, – он снова передвинул их, соединяя Стива с Тони и Брюса с Наташей, передвигая Питера и Эмму к их родителям соответственно. – _Капитан Америка_? Ты женился на _Капитане Америка_? Это так на тебя не похоже, я даже не знаю, где начать… что это было тогда, всё это «я работаю один»? Ты был сам по себе, неконтролируемый! Он – патриотичный добрячок во флаге, почему ты… тьфу, я даже не буду начинать, у нас нет на это времени.

Если бы Питер не был под влиянием нулевых колебаний, он бы закатил глаза. Привет, любой _настоящий_ фанат знал, что Железный человек отталкивал всех потому, что искал признания. Очевидно было, что он не чувствовал себя настоящим героем, что его становление Железным человеком было попыткой проявить себя и исправить прошлые ошибки. Железный человек так и не смог простить себе, так что он не ожидал, что кто-то ещё сможет; он отталкивал людей, но если кто-то оставался и правда забирался под все его маски, он наверняка сделал бы всё, чтобы удержать его и…

И это вообще-то своему отцу он тут проводил психоанализ. Офигенно. Этот день правда не мог стать ещё страннее.

– Две семьи суперов? – злорадствуя, захохотал Синдром. – О, это просто слишком хорошо.


End file.
